Never Too Late
by ShadowDragon-24
Summary: Songfic to Never Too Late By Three Days Grace' The day he decided to leave was the day everything would change. He had no reason to come back and no reason to look back. No reason...but her. The only thing...he's too blind to see that...EdWin COMPLETE!
1. It Only Feels Like It's Too Late

_**Never Too Late**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own _FMA_ or the Song _Never Too Late. FMA_ Belongs to Hiromu Arakawa and the Song Belongs to Three Days Grace.

**Rating: **PG—PG-23 Due To Violence, Blood, Bad Language, and Angst.

**A/N: **YOU MUST ALL READ THIS BEFORE BEGINNING STORY!! Ahem, first off, the story plot is _not_, I repeat, _**not **_mine! I saw a video a few days ago with the song _Never Too Late_and it was (an _extremely _well-made) EdWin video :D with a story behind it; this being that story. You will discover why this story is different as the story progresses; all I'm saying is that, in this story, Edward is an only-child. That is the story the original maker of the vid, _DaughtryFanatic_ on YouTube, had made the story to her vid and I'm just trying to follow it as best I can. Anyway, if none of you have any problems with that, please read and I hope you enjoy ;)

Also, if anyone wishes to see that vid but doesn't want to go through the hassle of trying to find the user on YouTube, please e-mail me and I'll be more than happy to send you the link ;) anyway, this is for all the EdWin fans out there_ and _for DaughtryFanatic :D I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

_**Six Years Earlier…**_

A ten-year old Edward Elric, his gold bangs flowing with the wind and his matching eyes sparkling with the setting sun, stood several feet down the trail that led away from school and to his home. He was waiting for his good friend whom he had known for as long as he could remember. His hands clutched the straps of his backpack as his eyes remained on the doors of the school, watching all the other children flow out of the school, obviously grateful that it was the weekend; long weekend, at that. However, his wide eyes were scanning the area for a certain bright-blonde. Eventually, he saw her small form walk out behind some kids who were smiling and laughing.

The young girl was wearing a jumper dress with a striped green shirt under. Her hair reached just below her shoulders and her eyes were a deep ocean-blue. She held onto the strap of her bag as she carefully stepped down the stairs in front of the school.

"Winry!" Edward called out with a big, happy grin on his face as he waves to her. Winry hears his voice and looks up to the golden-blonde who was trying to get her attention. She had a frown on her face and it stayed there. This caused the young Elric to give her a curious look. He stood still as he waited for the light-blonde to come over to him. She stepped in front of him with a gloomy aura about her.

"Hey, Win, what's wrong?" Ed asked worriedly as his head cocked to one side.

"Ed…do you remember today in class when I got called to the office?" the young Rockbell questioned as her gaze came up to his. The Elric looked back in his memories and soon remembered. She had been called and was asked to bring all her things as well.

"Did they just let you out right now?" he asked, surprised. "What the heck did you do?" Winry had always been a good student in school. It was unlike her to be in any kind of trouble. Of the two of them, Edward was actually the more troublesome; he had gotten trapped in detention more than once, but had later escaped with no one noticing. Winry hung her head low so that her bangs could shadow her eyes. Ed noticed that her shoulders began trembling slowly and he could hear her sobbing silently.

"Winry?" he questioned, hoping he hadn't said anything offensive.

"Ed…my parents are dead," she mumbled finally. With those few words, she managed to make Ed widen his eyes and his muscles to become stiff.

"What do you mean?" he asked, unsure if he had fully comprehended the situation. Winry shot her head up quickly and glared at the young Elric with a tear-streaked face.

"They were killed in the war, Ed! My grandmother called the school so they would let me know…they didn't tell me how but they're gone…" she mumbled the last bit as she hung her head once more.

"Winry…" Edward mumbled but, before he could say anything else, Winry quickly walked past him and then ran towards her home. Ed stood there and watched her run away as he sighed sadly and finally decided to walk home himself, alone.

_**A Week Later…**_

Edward, Winry, Pinako and several others of the town who knew the departed stood before her gravesite as they waited for her coffin to be placed into the ground. Ed's eyes were trembling slightly as he fought off the tears while Winry was at his side, sniffling slightly. Pinako, always strong, kept her face as impassive as possible. Several women could be heard crying as their husbands and whatnot comforted them. This was the funeral of Trisha Elric, Edward's mother and only guardian, for his father had abandoned him when he was barely one year old.

The preacher spoke of how her soul would now be free of suffering and pain and she could find peace now. The coffin was placed into the ground and they began digging dirt over her. After a few words of prayer and some speeches of how much of a good woman Trisha was, everyone soon left back home. Only three stayed; Winry, Edward and Pinako.

"Come Winry," Pinako said suddenly, however. "We should be getting home; it's getting late." Winry nodded and turned to Ed, who was staring at the gravestone of his mother as his hands clenched tightly.

"You coming, Ed?" the young Rockbell questioned her friend quietly. For a moment, no response came from him.

"I'll be there later…go on without me," was his response. With no words, Winry and her grandmother, and now guardian, left towards home while Edward stared down to his mothers grave. Once the two were out of sight and hearing distance, Ed's golden orbs became determined.

"I'll bring you back, mom," he muttered. "I'll get better at Alchemy…and I'll bring you back…that's a promise." He turned around and then walked towards Winry's home, his fists held tight and his eyes full of meaning and purpose.

_**Days Later…**_

Ed had found a woman who could perform Alchemy by simply clapping her hands together. Her name was Izumi Curtis and Ed had desperately asked her if he could become her apprentice. Izumi had told him sternly that she wasn't taking apprentices but Ed stubbornly persisted, telling her he wouldn't let her down. Eventually, the woman gave in and asked if his parents would allow him to become an apprentice into the science of Alchemy. That was when the young Elric's head lowered sadly.

"His mother died and his father left him years ago," Pinako had replied for him finally. "I'm in care of him now and, if he wishes to leave, I have no say in the matter." Izumi, somewhat reluctant, agreed to take him on as an apprentice. She told him he had one day to pack his things; she would pick him up the next day and they would leave to her home several towns away. Ed thanked her many times and went off to pack immediately.

The next day, Ed was in his train and he looked out the window to bid Winry and Pinako final goodbyes.

"When I get back, I'm going to be the best Alchemist out there, I swear!" he said with his signature grin. Winry waved to him sadly and, soon, the train began to move and Ed disappeared into the train as it picked up speed and soon became out of sight. Winry sighed sadly as she watched the train leave. How long would it take it Ed to become the supposed best Alchemist ever? He was already very good to begin with…but how much more did he need to know? Would he ever come back at all?

Would he miss her as much as she already missed him?

_**One Year Later…**_

Eleven-year old Ed stepped off his train with his bag in tow. He had a bandage on his face and a few scratches but he still managed to grin as he walked on to the train station. He as so grateful to finally be home after his one-year trip away full of nothing but hard-core training, studying, and even sparring with his teacher, undoubtedly what caused his newfound injuries. He promised Izumi he would call Pinako and Winry to let them know he was finally coming home but he had lied; he wanted it to be a surprise. He walked into town, greeting all the familiar faces.

All of which said he had gotten a bit taller, or teasing that he had gotten shorter, which only made him upset. Some even stated that he looked as if he had gotten stronger. Soon, he made it to the light-yellow, two-story house of his childhood friend and her grandmother. He read the sign,_ Rockbell Automail,_ and sighed happily as a smile graced his lips.

_They're gonna be surprised I'm back; _he thought and could just imagine Winry's face when she saw his face again. He walked up to the porch and could feel the butterflies in his stomach as he brought up his hand and knocked on the door. He had missed Winry so much and he was happy to be able to see her face once more.

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

Winry was in kitchen, eating a sandwich with one hand and adding finishing touches to her first Automail design with the other. She had shown the design to Pinako and the elder woman praised her, telling her to make any finishing touches so they could build it. Winry happily obliged and got to work. She was happy to finally be getting into her grandmothers business, even though she was doing it more herself than anything else; she loved Automail and there wasn't a force on the planet that make her change her mind about that.

Suddenly, she heard the front door knock. Her head cocked up curiously. She swallowed the sandwich that she had been chewing on and stared at the door.

_Who could that be? _She asked herself. _Today's been a slow day. _Then another thought quickly made her smile._ Ed…what if Ed's finally back? _She became excited as she placed her food on her plate and dropped her pencil on the counter. Quickly, she stood up from her seat and headed towards the door. Pinako came into the room, a stern look across her face.

"Probably a stray customer," she said monotonously. Winry rolled her eyes and quickly unlocked and opened the door. Her eyes were immediately on the unforgettable face she had not seen for a year now.

"Edward!" she said happily. "You're back!" Ed grinned at her playfully.

"Long time, no see, huh Win?" he asked in the same playful manner. Winry smiled and blushed lightly at what she'd say to him.

"I missed you Ed," she said quietly. Ed's eyes widened for a moment before he smiled contently at her.

"Yeah, it's been pretty quiet without you around here…" Pinako said teasingly. "By the way…did you get shorter?" and so began the all-out verbal war of Elric against Rockbell.

"I wouldn't be talking too much, you tiny, old hag!" Edward said heatedly.

"Big words for such a miniscule _shrimp!_" Pinako retorted. The two continued back and forth until the elder woman simply decided to cram a wrench into the young Elric's cranium. His eyes span from the pain as a bump formed. The house stayed somewhat silent for the rest of the day, as Ed joined Winry in the kitchen and they talked. He told her all about what he'd been up to the past year and what new things he had learned.

Later that day, they had dinner and Winry told him about what she had learned as well. After dinner, Ed left out on his own, saying he was going to visit his mother's grave. He asked to be alone. However, he had lied to his friend and caretaker. He wouldn't be heading to his mom's grave but to her home.

He had calculated already that he would need at least one week or so to prepare for the transmutation he would perform. If nothing had happened, all his father's old Alchemy books that he left behind should still be in the house and he could use those for help. Lucky for him, they did. He found out the exact ingredients he would need, as well as the transmutation circle needed to perform it. He looked around the house for some money; the ingredients weren't particularly expensive but he had none with him.

Tomorrow he would go to town and buy what he needed. The rest of the week would be spent studying the books of his father. When he felt he was ready, he would draw the circle and perform a sin against God.

A Human Transmutation.

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

It had officially been a full week. Ed had crammed practically all the information in the books his father had provided into his head. There was nothing stopping him now. He knew everything that an Alchemist needed to know. He was now in his father's study, using chalk to draw a 20-foot diameter transmutation circle. It was perfect in shape and had several odd shapes and words within it.

After a few minutes, he had finally finished. He dropped the chalk to his side and then went on to place the ingredients in place. According to what he had read within that week, the average human body was basically made up of 35 liters of water, 25 kilograms of carbon, 4 liters of ammonia, 1.5 kilograms of lime, 800 grams of phosphorous, 250 grams of salt, 100 grams of saltpeter, 80 grams of sulfur, 7.5 grams of fluorine, 5 grams of iron, 3 grams of silicon, and trace amounts of 15 other elements. That knowledge alone was what led him to believe that he could bring his mom back to him. Once he placed them in place, he knelt before the transmutation circle. He pricked his finger with a pocket knife and let a drop of blood fall into the other ingredients and then knelt before the circle before he placed his hands on the circle; there was no turning back now.

Outside, it was raining and, inside, a bright light had begun to glow from the shape he had drawn. It was a light color, making Edward think that everything was going as it should. He grinned as he remembered his mother's smile. However, the once inviting light quickly changed into a menacing, darkish purple. Ed's grin faded into a worried frown. A bright light caused him to close his eyes quickly. When he reopened them, he found himself kneeling before two huge double doors in an empty space. He looked around; nothing could be seen. H stood up and looked up to the doors. Their massive size and the odd shapes upon them made him stand in awe.

_Where am I? _He asked himself worriedly. Suddenly, the two doors shot open and several little black arms did the same and grabbed Edward from all over, pulling him into the dark abyss that was within the doors.

"Let me go!" he demanded as he could feel those arms grabbing him and pulling at his face and limbs. A face at his side grabbed his right arm and caused it to be transmuted away from the rest of his body. Ed gasped at the sight and screamed. "No…NO!" The same face, with wide purple eyes and a sinister grin on its face, came to his left leg and pulled it off as well. The pain was horrible and Edward screamed from it.

He managed to open his eyes and could see a glowing form ahead. He smiled as he recognized the form as his deceased mother.

"Mom..." he said, almost unbelieving. "Mom…MOM!" He reached towards her but, before he could, a blinding light assaulted him and he was forced to fall back.

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

"I'm worried, granny," Winry said as she was looking out the window into the pouring rain outside. "Ed's been gone for along time…" Her grandmother was sitting at the sofa, reading a book.

"He'll be fine, Winry," she said sternly. "He's a strong boy." Winry sighed and continued looking out the window. Lightning struck and thunder cracked throughout out the night sky as she desperately prayed that the young Elric was safe and well. Lightning struck once again but, this time, it was accompanied by a painful scream. This caused Winry to gasp. Apparently Pinako also heard it because both she and Winry ran onto their porch and stared towards the direction of the Elric home.

"That sounded like Ed!" Winry said nervously. Without another thought, she ran towards the Elric home. She heard her grandmother calling out behind her but she refused to turn back. Ed could be dying for all she knew. Her pace quickened at the thought and she could feel her long hair sticking to her shoulders and face as the rain trailed down her skin.

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

"No…no," a pained Edward muttered as he was on the ground of his father's study. "It wasn't…it wasn't supposed to be like this…" he heard something moving ahead of him, causing his eyes to open slightly in intrigue. From what he could see, an arm was moving around slightly. This caused Ed to smile slightly. Maybe he had succeeded.

"Mom…mom, is that you?" he questioned anxiously. The smoke form the transmutation soon cleared but the view Edward got wasn't one he wanted to see. His eyes widened as they were met with, not his mother, but…_something. _Something with glowing, purple eyes, a heavy and coarse breath and looked as if all its innards were inside-out. Ed panicked at the sight and became sick. He immediately looked away but the smell of fresh blood and open flesh was still floating about the air.

He felt like vomiting from that smell. This only added to the pain his now-missing limbs were in. Blood kept pouring out form his right shoulder and left leg. He knew he was in deep now; his body would give in on him soon. Then, he'd die if no one came to help him. As if on cue, he heard a voice within his home.

"Edward! Ed, where are you!?" he immediately recognized the voice as…

"Winry…Winry…" he coughed from everything around him. He couldn't call back to her. He was far too weak to even _think_ about calling for help. If she didn't find him on her own, he was as good as dead. He had already lost far too much blood and he was becoming more and more nauseated. Light-headedness began to take control of his body.

"No…my body," he mumbled. _It's going to shut down…I'm going to die here…_in that moment, his eyes closed and he fell into darkness.

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

The next morning, Ed found himself lying in bed with covers up to his shoulder. He could feel he was wearing nothing but boxers as his eyes slowly cracked open to the burning of the sun. Once he had adjusted fully to the strength of the burning sun, he was able to open his eyes fully and look around his surroundings. He remained lying on his back on the bed he was on and only moved his head around. The room looked familiar but he just couldn't pace his finger on it. Where had he seen this room before?

He suddenly heard the door to said room opening. He looked to who was entering and then realized why the room looked familiar; it was the patients' room within the Rockbell home. Winry walked into the room with a bowl of water and a small towel. A roll of bandage tape was also on her wrist.

"Hey there," she said softly. "How're you feeling?" she asked as she came to his bedside and placed the bowl on the night desk next to the bed. As she waited for his response, she dipped the white towel into the cool bowl of water and carefully strained it so that it stayed warm a little moist before placing it on the Elric's forehead. Ed shrugged with some pain hinted as he allowed Winry to place the fabric on his forehead. It felt very soothing.

"Like I went to hell and came back," he replied with a husky voice. Winry shrugged in return.

"Let's hope you'll feel better soon," she said in a soft voice that made Ed smile slightly. The young Rockbell placed the roll of bandage on the night desk. "I'll be back in a little while to replace your bandages, OK?" she asked, her voice full of care. Edward nodded and said nothing. Winry left the room once again, leaving Ed to think to himself.

_What the hell happened? _He asked himself. He looked back into his memories and, after digging a little, he got his answer. He had performed Human Transmutation and it had failed miserably on him; if he recalled correctly, he had lost two limbs in the process but had still failed. The thing he had created wasn't his mother; it wasn't even human. It was a sin against nature, against God.

He closed his eyes and tried to get some rest. He needed to think on his next move. The Elric wouldn't allow himself to stay on a patient bed for the rest of his life nor would he be left without limbs. There was only one thing he could do; something that would change everything.

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

"I need you to give me Automail." Those were Ed's exact words after Winry had replaced his bandages with new ones. He had even surprised Pinako with his request.

"Ed, Automail surgery is painful," Winry was the first person to say it, silently and nervously.

"I don't care," the Elric replied immediately. "I can't stay here like this…I refuse to live without my limbs…even if they're fake, I need to move around…I need to leave from this place to forget about this mess…" he told the two Rockbell's sternly and full of determination. However, this confession made Winry widen her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" she demanded heatedly. Ed looked up to her and became nervous as he saw that she looked like she was about to cry at his words.

"Winry…I'm sorry…but I can't stay here…there's too many memories…last night was a nightmare…I never want to relive those moments again; that was the biggest mistake of my life. The moment I recover from Automail surgery, I'm taking the first train to Central…I'm gonna become a State Alchemist," he explained seriously. Winry closed her eyes tightly and clenched her fists. She ran out of the room, tears beginning to fall down her young face.

Ed shrugged and looked to Pinako.

"She hates me, doesn't she?" he asked the elder woman. The Rockbell shrugged in response and walked out of the room as well.

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

Blazing heat and bright orange with the smell of burning wood and the sound of smoldering and cracking materials were tingling four of the five senses as Edward stood before his home as he had just torched it. He threw the last of the torches into the already-wild flame that had engulfed his ex-home. His face was impassive; there was no turning back now. He had no home, and no reason to return home except for Automail tune-ups.

He stared at the building a while longer before grabbing his things and turning on heel away form the house and towards Resembol's train station. After taking only a few steps, he stopped next to Winry, who had watched him burn down his home with her grandmother at her side. She turned her head to look at him with tears down her face. Edward, however, refused to look at her and kept looking ahead with empty golden eyes.

"I'm sorry." That was all he told her before he continued walking on his mismatched legs. Winry's tears increased and her fists clenched tightly.

"He's not coming back…is he granny?" she asked sadly. Pinako took a puff from her pipe.

"Only he knows."

_This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late_

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

**A/N:** Well, feels OK, I guess :P anyway, if anybody hasn't already noticed, this won't be like my other songfics; this one will show the lyrics throughout the story instead of in the first chapter. Anyway, please R&R, no flames :) thanks; I hope you guys like it so far, as well as DaughtryFanatic ;D


	2. No Mercy

_**Never Too Late**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own _FMA_ or the Song _Never Too Late. FMA_ Belongs to Hiromu Arakawa and the Song Belongs to Three Days Grace.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Violence, Blood, Bad Language, and Angst.

**A/N: **Glad to see that a couple of you out there are reading :3 anyway, here's chapter 2!

**WARNING: **Some spoilers to an early episode of the anime.

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

Winry Rockbell, now twelve years of age, boarded off her train. She was wearing a beige sundress and brown sandals with a white hat on her blonde head. She was also wearing a red jacket over her sundress and had a brown luggage in her hand. Her blonde hair had grown somewhat longer in the past one year. She smiled as her feet met with the cement below and she grabbed her hat, making sure it wouldn't fly off.

"Ed's gonna surprised to see me," she said contently, more to herself than anyone else. She chuckled lightly and clutched her luggage a little more tightly as she continued on her way. She was happy to be here in Central and finally be able to see her childhood friend, Edward, whom had left a year earlier to become a State Alchemist. She had gotten a letter back in Resembol just a little while back signed with his name but with no return address. However, she didn't need one; within the letter, he had stated that he had successfully passed the State Alchemist Qualification Exam and had become one of said Alchemist's and also said that he was currently in Central, awaiting his first assignment.

The only problem she really had right now was finding the golden-eyed young boy. Central was a big city, for crying out loud; he could be anywhere! Winry, however, had a knack for figuring things out. Now, where would she be if she was a twelve-year-old State Alchemist? With a stomach like Ed's, in a restaurant or cafeteria somewhere, she figured. She wandered about Central for a little while and soon made it to the Military Headquarters. It was then that she wondered if the Military owned a cafeteria.

_Bingo, _she thought triumphantly. She looked around for an officer. When she found him, she asked where the cafeteria might be. After being pointed in the right direction, she went to enter but was abruptly stopped by another officer. He, formerly and politely, asked her what business she had.

"I want to see my friend, Edward Elric. Maybe you could see if he's in there," she replied kindly. The man agreed and entered the building while Winry sat on the steps outside and waited. She removed her jacket and hat and laid them upon her luggage. Hugging her knees, she awaited her friend's arrival. Sadly, though, it seemed that he was either not to be found or simply taking his very, _very_ sweet time. Her hold around her knees became slightly tighter and she shrugged.

"How long's Ed gonna make me wait?" she asked herself curiously. Suddenly, however, something caught her attention; the sound of engine brakes. Her eyes widened in intrigue and she saw a greenish-teal-colored truck at the side of the building that had just stopped there. Interest taking control, she stood from her place and walked over to the truck. Her love and desire for anything mechanical always seemed to get the better of her.

As she came closer to the vehicle, it seemed that she finally recognized it from somewhere.

"Oh, wow, a refrigerated truck!" she said excitedly as she ran her hand over the smooth paint job of the van. "I've read so much about these…" she continued walking around it until she was at the back doors, her hands still on the metal. "I never thought I'd ever really see one this close," her cheerful ocean-blue eyes sparkled from how surprised she must've been. "Man, how I wish I could take this thing apart!"

"It wouldn't run that well if you did that, now would it?" a voice came from her side and asked softly and kindly. Winry's eyes widened nervously as she looked to who was speaking to her. It was a young woman with brunette hair a little below her shoulders. She had thin eyes sky-blue eyes and was wearing a green sundress with brown sandals.

"Oh, sorry…is this your truck?" Winry asked with anxiousness hinted in her voice. The woman smiled gently and nodded once.

"Yes, it is; it's what I use so I can deliver merchandise fresh and cold to my clients, including this military cafeteria," she explained in the never-changing soft voice. Winry's eyes widened happily.

"Oh, wow, that's amazing!" She turned her gaze towards the truck once more and simply admired it. Even though she didn't feel it and couldn't seem to tell, the woman at her side seemed to be staring at her young body, almost as if she were sizing Winry up like a piece of meat. She shrugged silently but delightfully at the view.

"If you like," she told the young Rockbell. "You can take a look inside." Winry's eyes couldn't have sparkled anymore if they tried.

"Really? Oh, that would be awesome! Thank you!" she said happily and gratefully. The woman opened the two doors in the back of the truck and allowed Winry inside. She grinned cynically as he watched her walk in so easily.

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

Edward Elric, recently newly-formed State Alchemist was in the military cafeteria, enjoying his lunch. Or, _trying_ to enjoy his lunch, rather; a very persistent Maes Hughes was shoving pictures of his little baby daughter in his face as he tried desperately to stay patient. He knew the man was obsessed but this just wasn't fair anymore; this was torture. Picture after picture after Godforsaken picture, accompanied by the baby-talking voice of Hughes as he explained how adorable his daughter and wife were. It was _beyond_ exasperating to Ed.

The man showed Ed another picture and Ed finally had it; he tried to snatch the damn picture but, sadly, failed. However, he was no longer needed to be put subject to this. Maes became serious and whispered to the younger Elric now.

"By the way, have you heard of the serial killer that's been going around Central killing young women?" he questioned, probably hoping the younger could assist him a little. Something sparked in Ed because his eyes lit up with intrigue and curiosity.

"Serial Killer?" he questioned a she set down the sandwich he had been previously munching on.

"Oh yeah," the higher-up replied sternly. "Everyone at the office is pretty stumped; the bodies are found all butchered but there's no trail of blood from anywhere, meaning that we can't follow the trail," he explained to the younger.

"What if the bodies had just been moved? You know, killed in one place and brought to another?" Edward questioned.

"Not possible," Hughes replied gravely. "There's no blood at the site that the bodies are found, just a pretty badly dried up corpse that's been sliced and diced." This was news to Edward; he hadn't heard of any serial killer of that kind. Also, he was suddenly grateful that Winry was all the way in Resembol instead of roaming the streets of Central. Yes, he had left her a year ago but he couldn't see to stop thinking and worrying about her every now and then. He never had the courage to give her a call but he had finally sent her a letter a while back.

"Hmm…" he contemplated for a few moments while Hughes stared at him, waiting. Before he could say anything else, however, an officer came into the cafeteria, calling out Ed's name. The young Elric's head shot up and towards the direction of the man. He was looking around, hoping to see someone say they were Edward.

"Over here!" he called out to the man, who looked to him and then walked up to the twelve-year-old major.

"Sir, you have a visitor outside," the officer said formerly.

"Visitor?" Edward questioned curiously. He looked to Maes, who shrugged his shoulders. The young Alchemist shrugged and slid his tray over to the higher-up at his side, who smiled triumphantly; he had been trying to snatch a piece of the Elric's food earlier so he wouldn't have to wait in line but the Elric kept getting the pieces back form him. Now he had more than half a sandwich to eat. The Elric stood form his seat and stared at the officer who had come to get him.

"Lead the way," he told, the man, who immediately obliged by turning on a heel and leading the major towards the front of the cafeteria. Soon, the blonde and man reached their destination but no one was seen.

"That's odd," the officer said. "She was here just a few minutes ago." Something on the floor at the side of the building caught Ed's eyes as it glinted in the sunlight. He cocked his head to one side and walked towards the small object. The man looked at him curiously before following the young one.

Ed reached the shiny article and then bent down to pick it up. Once in his hand, he realized that it was a nut or bolt of some sort. That was when it hit him. His eyes widened like saucers and he rapidly removed the white glove from his metallic hand and compared the bolt he had found to the bolts that acted as the knuckles for his false hand. They were an exact match.

_Winry! _He thought, nervously and heatedly. His eyes trailed back down to the place where he had found the little piece of metal and could see tire tracks. He raised a brow and looked to the man behind him.

"Was there a car or something parked here?" he asked hastily.

"Uh, yeah," the man replied. "It was the refrigerated truck; it comes here every day to drop off supplies for the cafeteria." Ed realized something then; refrigerated.

_Perfect for keeping a body cold without decay, _he thought and growled heatedly. Clutching the bolt tightly in his hand, he began running towards where the tracks lead. He needed to hurry or else…he'd lose his best friend.

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

Ed, panting deeply, made it to a warehouse where the food for the cafeteria came from. He immediately took notice of the green truck parked in front of a door. He came up to the truck and took notice of the refrigerating system it had; he touched it and noticed it was icy cold to the touch. He then looked to the door that the truck was parked in front of. His heavy breathing finally ceased and he became stern.

"Hold on, Winry," he muttered determinedly. Stuffing the bolt in his back pocket, he walked up to the door and opened it; lucky for him, it was open. Stepping in fully, he closed the door behind him and took a good look around. There was large, dead stock hung from chains all-over. As he was walking, he even walked into a few by accident.

Eventually, he heard subtle panting and looked in the direction that it was coming and saw a brunette woman on the floor against a wall as she stayed kneeling down and hugging herself, undoubtedly from the cold of the warehouse. She was wearing a green sundress and seemed to be struggling for breath. Ed quickly ran to her and knelt before her. Her long hair prevented him from seeing her eyes.

"Are there others like you around here?" the Elric questioned hastily. The woman nodded once and pointed off in another direction. Ed smiled confidently at the woman before grinning.

"Don't worry," he said. "We'll get the others and get you the hell out of here, come on," he told her and then stood up as he went to walk off in the direction of where the woman had pointed. Sadly, however, this woman was plotting against him the whole time. The moment the young Alchemist had his back turned, the brunette stood up, with a large, wooden club in her hand. She pulled it over her shoulder and swung, hard, to Ed's neck.

When the club connected with the back of his neck, Ed's eyes widened and he immediately felt light-headed. Falling to his knees, his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to his side, unconscious.

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

_Even if I say _

_It'll be alright _

_Still I hear you say _

_You want to end your life _

_Now and again we try _

_To just stay alive _

_Maybe we'll turn it around _

_'Cause it's not too late _

_It's never too late_

Ed awoke much later, in a daze and aching from the back. Realizing he was tied to a chair, he followed his instincts and decided to try and find out what the hell had happened. He shrugged lowly and looked up, only to be met with the woman he had been trying to save earlier. His eyes widened and he became angry and stern. It was then that he remembered exactly was had happened.

"What the hell did you do that for!? I'm trying to help you!" his voice demanded heatedly. The brunette grinned at him and gave a practically evil chuckle.

"You have no idea who I am, do you?" she asked softly. Ed's eyes widened but he quickly became stern.

"Where's Winry!?" he ordered. The woman smiled at him once again. Placing her hand on the hanging stock at her side, she pushed it forward and it crashed, loudly, into the wall at Ed's side. However, the next thing chained to the railing wasn't another stock but Winry, chained by her wrists and her mouth covered with a handkerchief.

"Winry!" Ed's cried out sadly. His memories of their past together flooded into his mind; how they used to play together and were so close. She was his longest friend and he was hers; this wasn't how he had imagined seeing her again after so long. The girl looked at him and tried to call back but the fabric covering her mouth prevented her from doing so. The girl was crying her usually beautiful blue eyes out as she desperately tried to get free. Ed growled and turned to the woman once more.

"Let her go!" he seethed through gritted teeth. The woman smiled wickedly and reached up to her hair. In the blink of an eye, she pulled off the brown hair and revealed short blonde hair. Ed gasped silently and tensed. He tried to get free from his restraint; this was so woman but a man in disguise.

"Hello there, Edward Elric," the man said. "Yes, that's right, I've heard of you and your ability to transmute by simply clapping your hands together, which is why I got rid of this for you," he reached to the table at his side and picked up Ed's right, Automail arm. Ed's eyes widened and he looked to his right side to see that his arm had, indeed, been removed. This only made him panic more and he tried to get free again.

"Maybe you've heard of me recently, Edward," the man said. Ed stopped struggling and looked to the man. "My name is Barry but most people call me Barry the Chopper because I love to take bodies and just chop them up," he explained and Ed winced nervously. "It all started a few years ago," Barry continued. "My wife had been nagging me about something and I just lost it so I grabbed a butcher knife and started chopping her up. But, once I got started, I couldn't stop," he said, not caring how gruesome the events of his story got; as a matter of fact, he liked the gruesomeness of it.

"It was like an addicting drug, so I went out and kept killing others," his eyes widened suddenly, in a cynical manner. "And I haven't stopped since; I love the feeling of thick blood on my fingers, Edward, and I love hearing them scream for mercy!" He grabbed a butcher knife from his table and came to Winry's side. He placed the large blade between the young girls neck and grinned maniacally as he kept the silver blade mere centimeters away from her neck. Winry's eyes widened as she wanted to run but stayed still so the blade wouldn't pierce her skin.

"And, now, I'm going to do the same to your little girlfriend here," he said and his eyes and grin grew cynically. "Right in front of you; just to find out what makes her tick."

"No!" Ed called out heatedly. "Let her go! _Let her go!_" he demanded, praying the man wouldn't hurt Winry.

"Too late," Barry said as he forced the blade into the young girl's neck, deep enough to cause blood to flow but not deep enough to be lethal. Winry screamed from the pain and winced as tears formed in her eyes as she clutched them tight. Her blood fell down to the ground in front of her while a little bit stained her dress. Ed's eyes widened and he growled angrily. Suddenly remembering the bolt of Winry's he had found earlier, he forced his flesh fingers into his back pocket and grabbed the small nail.

Barry laughed happily as he saw Winry's blood upon his blade. Ed looked up as the man then came up to him, grinning. "Or would you rather you be first, Edward?" he asked as he raised his butcher knife. "I've never chopped up a male as finely-tuned as you." Ed's snarl intensified. He had been using Winry's bolt to draw a tiny transmutation on the chains that had been restraining him and had just now finished. It was Ed's turn to grin maniacally as he lowered his head and shadowed his eyes from view.

"Piss off," he muttered as he ran two fingers over the circle and activated it. Barry took a step back as the chain dropped in front of Ed's feet, as it glowed a bright blue. Just as quickly as it had once been loose and free, the chain stiffened into a long metal stick with a sharpened edge on one side. Barry shrugged angrily at the boy.

"Bastard!" he said angrily as he took the chance to swing. Ed's eyes widened nervously and he quickly shifted all his weight to his right, forcing the chair to fall to that side, him as well. As he was on the ground, he looked to the weapon he had transmuted and used his leg to kick it up in the air and grab it. One he did, he quickly stood up and ran away to lead Barry away from Winry. He came back a little while later and came up to his friend's side, nervously.

Using his blade, he reached up and tried to cut her free.

"C'mon…c'mon, cut!" he said, his voice full of jitteriness. Winry's and his eyes were wide as they both desperately prayed that the chain would cut.

"Peek-a-boo!" Barry's voice cried out as he came and tried to take a swing at Ed once again but, luckily, the young man took steps back and missed the attack entirely. In the process, he dropped his blade but his back met with the table. Looking over his shoulder, Edward noticed his metallic arm. He quickly grabbed it and made a run for it. Running through the stock, dodging them and nearly crashing into them face-first, Ed soon felt he was far-enough away.

It was then that he decided to connect his arm back into its socket. One year had been far too long because he had apparently forgotten how painful reconnection was. Nevertheless, he shoved the metal arm in placed. The moment his nerves connected, He let out a painful scream and fell to his knees as he held his shoulder, hoping he could reach through the metal and make the pain go away. Time, sadly, wasn't on his side on that moment, however; Barry was catching up and catching up quick.

The young Alchemist forced himself to his knees; the pain was subsiding, slowly. He heard Barry's footsteps behind him and he tried his best to ignore the pain. Quickly clapping his hands together, he transmuted his metal arm into a hand-blade. Barry came up behind him in that moment.

"You're really making this difficult, Edward," he said, somewhat out of breath. "Maybe I should just let you leave and keep your girlfriend to myself." Ed growled at the man's attitude. "I'm sure chopping her up will just be loads of fun, especially since she'll be screaming _your_ name, praying for herprecious Alchemist to come and save her," Barry looked over his shoulder and back to the young Rockbell with a scary grin on his features. Edward couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm not letting you touch her!" he said angrily as he launched himself towards Barry. The serial killer looked back at him but it was too late to fight back; before he could even think, Edward had already stuck his blade through the man's stomach. Ed's breath was uneven at best. Forcing himself, he looked up to Barry's face; his eyes had faded and his evil grin disappeared. The butcher knife in his hand slipped through his fingers and onto the floor.

And then Barry himself took a few steps back; the sound of tearing flesh came from his stomach as he disconnected himself from Ed's blade. Ed's eyes widened and their color grew small at the amount of blood and carnage. Barry took his final step before falling on his back onto the floor; a pool of blood formed beneath him and Ed could only stare in shock as he kept his metallic arm in front of him, his blade smothered and dripping with the man's blood.

In the moment, the entrance to the warehouse shot open; the first man to walk through was an ebony-haired man with thin matching eyes; he went by the name of Colonel Roy Mustang. At his side was a blonde, red-eyed woman; her hair was up in a clip and she was holding a pistol in her hands, she went by the name of First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Ed remained traumatized as soldiers walked in from all-over. Some went over to free Winry. Once she was free, the young Rockbell immediately ran up to her friend.

"Edward," she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Ed, frozen like a statue. Finally, he took a few steps back before falling on his rear and staring at Barry's body, still shocked. His whole body trembled as he began experiencing a panic attack.

"I killed him...I_ killed_ him!" he screamed out nervously and then curled up his knees into his chest while his hands were grabbing his head.

"_I killed him!_"

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

According to Mustang, the incident would be seen as Ed's first triumph as a State Alchemist; he had discovered how Barry was killing women without there being any blood on the site that the body was found and he had even found Barry and saved Winry from being killed. Sadly, however, the incident would be seen and remembered much differently by the Rockbell and Elric. That day, after all the media attention and witness accounts from the two twelve-year-olds, Ed had rented out a room in a hotel in Central. They had practically been followed and it took Ed and Winry all their power to keep the photographers and whatnot from coming into their room. Once they were in said room; Ed closed the curtains of the window to prevent any paparazzi from getting pictures and turned on a lamp.

He took this newfound privacy to advantage and kicked off his combat boots and laid down in one of the two beds in the room. Winry looked around the room but her eyes immediately strayed to her friend. Neither of them had spoken to one another after the whole mess and it felt apparent that Ed intended to keep it that way. However, Winry was worried about her friend. She walked up to him slowly.

"Ed?" she mumbled, only causing the Alchemist to turn on his side, his back facing Winry.

"Edward?" the young girl tried again but placed her hand on his shoulder, gently. Sadly, though, he flinched away from the touch and held himself tightly.

"Ed, please…say something, talk to me," she said, her voice soft, as she hovered over him to try and get a glimpse of his face. However, he was doing it again; he used his golden bangs to hide his eyes from view. The girl shrugged and then went to the opposite side of the bed and sat next to him on the bed.

"C'mon, Ed, let's go out and do something; you'll feel better," she said, trying to sound sweet and content as she folded her legs beneath her and smiled at him. The Elric remained motionless for a moment before sitting up. Winry's smile widened, thinking she had finally gotten to him. Sadly, however, he kept his bangs over his eyes and simply switched sides so that his back was once again facing Winry. However, he did speak.

"You saw that crowd, Win," he said. "They're not gonna leave us alone unless we stay here and just ignore them," he explained, trying to sound impassive. Generally, he was right; Winry could still hear some of them outside their very door.

"Please, Ed," Winry pleaded. "Don't mope like this, then," she tried getting him to sit up once again. "Talk to me, it's been a whole year since I've seen you…I've…I've really missed you." With those simple words, she managed to make the Elric widen his eyes. He sat up and looked to her.

"Really?" he asked sadly but also curious. Winry blushed and nodded.

"It's why I came here today; I wanted to congratulate you for becoming a State Alchemist," she smiled at him as she said this. "I really wanted to surprise you and spend some time with you." It was Edward's turn to blush. What did she mean by 'spend time with him?' As far as he was concerned, she was supposed to be angry with him for leaving. Then again…she _did_ say she missed him…

"Winry…" he said in a small voice as his head and eyes drooped sadly and ashamed at himself slightly. He brought up his knees and hugged them as he buried his face into his knees while his golden bangs sprawled about his kneecaps. He needed to vent and there was only one person he could trust at the moment with his current situation. "Winry…what have I done…I _killed_ Barry…I…never meant to…I just…I was…" he trailed off and Winry could hear him sobbing silently, obviously trying to hide it.

"What?" the young girl asked, softly urging him on.

"When he said…he said he should just set me free and keep you to himself…when he said you'd be screaming _my_ name as you prayed that I'd save you…I lost it; I didn't want to see you get hurt, not like that…I didn't want to see your body all mangled up…I didn't want to imagine you begging for mercy and no mercy would come…but I never meant to kill him!" The Elric held himself more tightly as small tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. "I was just so angry, so pissed off that he'd even _think_ about harming you…I couldn't handle...I couldn't handle it…I'm so pathetic…you probably think I'm so stupid right now." Winry's eyes widened at his words.

"How could you say that?" she asked him curiously. "You just risked your life for me, Edward…and, I know it hurts now, but don't worry; look how many lives Barry took…Edward you saved me and possibly hundreds of others from being killed by his hands," her voice was soft as she gently cooed him.

"It's not my place to be executing criminals,"—"Ed, what you did to him was too good for him," Winry interrupted quickly. "Besides, it's not like they weren't going to give him the death penalty anyway." Ed's eyes as he realized that Winry was telling the truth; it wouldn't matter if he had killed Barry or not. The man got what was coming to him, one way or the other. He loosened the muscles in his legs and used his flesh hand to dry the tears that had formed at his eyes.

"Thanks Winry…" he mumbled gratefully. The Rockbell smiled.

"Ed, why don't you take a break? Come back home for a little bit to just try and relax a little; ask your boss or whatever to just send you letters for whenever they give you a new assignment," she suggested, hoping the tone in her voice would be enough to convince him. "Besides, Granny Pinako's been out of town so you won't have to be arguing all the time." Ed looked at her through the corner of his eye.

"But, Winry…I can't…there's too much I'm not ready to face yet…" he confided this to her as he then looked away. Winry placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You won't have to face it alone Ed…I'll be there, I promise," she said as he looked back to her. He hung his head and thought for a few moments. After a while, he finally spoke again.

"OK," he said quietly.

"I'll go back home."

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

The next day, the photographers and reporters had all found somebody else to annoy as Ed and Winry easily made their way to the train station. Ed had spoken to Roy Mustang, his commanding officer, about Winry's plan. The man agreed but it was followed by a few suggestive remarks about Ed wanting some 'time to be alone' with his girlfriend, as he had put it. This only angered Ed as he immediately denied hat Winry was his girlfriend; just his mechanic and friend. Roy silently laughed to himself and dismissed the young officer.

As they were on their way to the station, Ed picked up a newspaper at a stand and read it. However, the front page truly annoyed him but also made him blush irately.

"Shit, why does everybody jump to freakin' conclusions?" he asked, annoyed, as he had just read something and realized where Mustang possibly had gotten his remarks from earlier. Winry, at his side, gave him a curious look.

"What happened?" she asked, interested. Ed looked to her with wide eyes and smiled nervously.

"Nothing, just those damn reporters that followed us yesterday…" he trailed off, hoping that was all he needed to say. It wasn't enough to satisfy her, however.

"What'd they do?" she questioned sternly.

"Nothing…" the Elric tried to get rid of the Godforsaken paper but Winry managed to snatch it from him before he could. Her eyes widened as she saw, on the front cover, an article titled '12-Year-Old Human Weapon Saves Day' and, beneath that, a picture of her and Ed as they tried to get to their room while Ed glared and tried to protect her from the photographers.

"Not our best picture," she remarked sadly.

"It's not the damn picture that bothers me…" the young Edward said as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. Winry looked below the picture to find a caption. Her eyes widened further and she blushed as she read it.

_12-year-old Edward Elric, seen above, enters a hotel room as he tries to protect his girlfriend (left)._

"I hate paparazzi." The girl muttered to herself as she crumbled the paper and tossed it into the nearest garbage can.

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

**A/N: **Yay for chapter 2! :D For anyone who's seen the vid this story is based off (and the creator herself) I know the last part didn't occur but I thought I'd sweeten the mood a little ;) have a little fun to let you all absorb the drama XD anyway, please R&R, constructive criticism, no flames ;) thanks!


	3. Broken Apologies and Sweet Sleep

_**Never Too Late**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own _FMA_ or the Song _Never Too Late. FMA_ Belongs to Hiromu Arakawa and the Song Belongs to Three Days Grace.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Violence, Blood, Bad Language, and Angst.

**A/N: **Woohoo, time for chappie 3! :D

**WARNING: **More spoilers :3 to fairly early episodes.

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

_**Four Years Later…**_

Four full years had passed since the Barry incident. Edward Elric was now 16 years of age, as was his friend, Winry. The Elric, within these years, had gotten upgraded Automail, discounted by Winry, and had, of course, grown taller. His already-long hair had grown just a bit more, causing his braid to reach about halfway down his back. The golden-blonde bangs before his face had only become more stunning as they now reached a little below his chin. The same went for his magnificent gold eyes.

With his friends help and encouragement, the Elric was able to conquer his fear of coming back home. His mother's grave no longer taunted him as it did when he was younger. He also managed to stay composed when he passed by the remains of his home. When he had first saw it, he would stand before it for a long while and just stare, thinking of what could've been. However, that was when regret was something fresh in his mind. Now, although it all still hurt greatly, he was able to stand for a few minutes and then just walk away.

He was the only sixteen-year-old that anyone knew that could be so mature and even be respected among Military ranks. Within the past four years Mustang had called him to get a few jobs done but those few jobs earned him more reputation than anyone his age should have. Aside form his assignments, he'd usually butt his nose into other things and help out more than he was supposed to. Many were grateful for this.

His triumph's included saving one town, Lior, from a power-crazed priest who claimed he was the son of Leto, the sun-god. All the man wanted was an unstoppable army of pawns who wouldn't think twice before letting themselves die for him. Had it not been for the Elric, the military wouldn't have taken custody of the town and helped it get through without the man. Another was saving a town from being controlled by a man who taxed way too much for the citizens to be able to support themselves. That happened in Xenotime.

Now, however, he was currently off-duty, awaiting his next assignment in Resembol. Since the Barry incident, though, Edward wasn't the only one to change. As stated, Winry, too, was now 16 years of age. Her blue eyes had become more like the sparkling ocean itself while her hair had grown to be long enough to reach below her waist. She mainly kept it up in a ponytail, however. She also had great reputation about her sturdy and amazing Automail, much thanks to Ed strutting about and showing it off whenever he needed to.

Speaking of the two, they were currently within the Rockbell home. Ed was possibly off to the side of the house, using the small hand-built shower-head there to cool off; he had been walking around for a while and the heat in Resembol was unbearable unless cool water ran over ones body to cool them down. Winry, on the other hand, was within the house, working on some of her grandmothers and her own Automail. As sturdy as her masterpiece's are, she had already vowed that she wanted them to be the best Automail out there.

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

Winry stood up from her workbench. She had been working ever since she had gotten up this morning. She had barely had breakfast and it was now close to lunch time. She decided to go look for Edward and ask him if he'd want anything to eat. Wiping away the small smudges of oil on her face with a rag, she walked out towards the living room. Her eyes perked up a bit when she didn't see Ed around.

However, she did see some of his clothes on the yellow sofa. More importantly, however, she could see something shiny sticking out from the pocket of his pants. Her blue eyes lighting up cheerfully, she quickly made her towards his clothes and tugged at the metal chain until his pocket watch slipped out. She gasped happily; how she had so desperately begged her friend to let her see it and take it apart. She promised she'd put it back.

However many times she begged, however, he'd tell her to get her own, saying he couldn't trust her to put it back the right way. Luck was in her favor now, though; the Elric wasn't anywhere around and, if she moved quickly enough, she could take it apart and put it back before her childhood friend found out. She grabbed a small screwdriver, wrench, and pliers from her back pocket and held them up in front of her face while an evil smile played on her lips.

"Let's see what this little thing is hiding," she said mischievously. Observing the watch momentarily from the outside as she admired it, she pushed the button at the front, causing it to pop open before her eyes. Before she could admire it any further, however, her eyes landed upon something that was scratched on the backside of the cover;

_Don't Forget 3. Oct. 10_

_The third of October? _Winry asked herself. She looked back in her memories to that day and it came to her suddenly.

That was the day Edward had burned down his home.

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

Ed was outside, cooling down from his walk around town using the hand-made showerhead at the side of the house. Most of his clothes were inside and he was currently only wearing a pair of blue boxers. The cool water slowly making its way down his skin as it tickled and teased him felt so well from the heat. He'd been helping out some of the townspeople, causing him to sweat a little. He sighed, relieved, as the water soaked his hair and face.

It was like he was washing away his troubles; the water removed all his known flaws and let them sink into the ground below him. The Elric seemed too occupied by the cool water to hear small footsteps coming to him. Slow and nervous, the person was forcing themselves to walk. Every step was agonizing as their gut twisted and turned with anxiousness as a heaviness upon their shoulders seemed to slow them down.

Just as quickly as the water had come, it had gone as Edward turned the faucet and shut it off. Drying his hair over his shoulder, he finally heard the steps that were coming up towards him. His eyes widened a bit and he looked over his shoulder and then turned around fully.

"Winry," he said as he saw the girl before him. He took note that she looked nervous about something as she held herself with one arm and her eyes trembled.

"What's wrong?"

_No one will ever see _

_This side reflected _

_And if there's something wrong _

_Who would have guessed it? _

_And I have left alone _

_Everything that I own _

_To make you feel like _

_It's not too late _

_It's never too late_

"Edward," the girl murmured sadly as her shoulders trembled slightly. "I…I'm so sorry, Ed…" she said, her small voice threatening to crack under this pressure. The Alchemist gave her an odd and curious look as a golden brow raised at her.

"Winry, what're you,"—he stopped as the girl began to move the arm that she was holding herself with. Holding it out, she opened it and, on the palm, he saw his silver pocket watch. His golden eyes couldn't have widened anymore.

"I'm sorry…I looked inside it." Ed, almost as if he couldn't believe this was happening, searched himself for the watch but, to his dismay, this was real; his watch was no where on him. Anger taking control, he looked to his friend once more with burning eyes.

"Damn it, Winry, don't you know about privacy!?" he demanded as his glare intensified. Winry, however, trembled more at his harsh voice and tears fled from her beautiful blue orbs. Ed's eyes widened at this.

_Damn it, I didn't mean to make her cry, _he thought sadly. Carefully, he walked up to her and took his watch back from her as he held it in his hand and looked down at it.

"I'm so pathetic," he muttered. "Carrying around the reason for leaving in my pocket like some little kid…" Winry continued crying at his words as she held herself tightly. The Elric saw her from the corner of his eye and glared at the ground.

"Why are you crying?" he growled lowly. The girl sniffled before replying.

"Because you refuse to." Those words stung Edward in more ways than he'd ever let the girl know. His glare growing, he closed his eyes and he walked passed Winry without a word.

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

Night had now taken over Resembol. Ed had left in the afternoon and Winry beginning to worry if her friend would even come back to her. She looked out of the window of her home that looked to the dirt trail that led to town. She desperately was praying that she would see the golden-blonde coming back. After several minutes, she saw nothing. Nothing but the darkness of the night.

She sighed sadly; midnight would come soon. Dragging herself to the stairs, she forced herself to go upstairs to her room. She figured she might as well try and get some sleep, seeing as Ed wasn't going to come anytime soon. Removing her work clothes and putting on a night gown, she crawled into bed and, after much tossing and turning, he eyes fell closed and she fell asleep.

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

Edward walked back up to the Rockbell home. It was now past midnight and he had finally cooled down from his argument with Winry. He'd also forgiven her, feeling like an idiot for hiding his watch from her and for acting like a little kid who needs a reason to fight. Clutching his watch tightly in his fist, his eyes tensed, mostly as if he was glaring at himself. Another day, another stupid mistake.

He kept walking and could eventually see the light-yellow, two story house ahead. Shrugging and sighing, he quickened his pace if only slightly. Soon, he made it to the porch and used his set of keys to open the door; he didn't want to wake anyone by knocking. He was almost positive that Winry wouldn't want to see his sorry face. Walking into the home, he closed and locked the door after walking in.

Taking off his black jacket, he slung it over his shoulder and trudged towards the stairs. With slumped shoulders, he walked towards his room. When he past by Winry's room, however, his eyes widened as he heard the girl shuffling. Carefully and anxiously, he opened her door a little wider and saw her mumbling as her eyes remained closed. He caught a few words of what she was saying.

"Ed…Edward…please…be OK," her voice was worried and saddened as a dream seemed to haunt her mind. This made Ed widen his eyes at her as he stepped in, closing the door behind him. Walking up to her, he allowed his jacket to fall out of his grip and onto the floor below. Soon, he reached her bed and looked down at her before sitting next to her. Edgily, he placed his flesh hand on her forehead to try and calm her.

"It's OK, Win, I'm here," he said to her silently. His soft words seemed to have worked because she calmed down greatly to his touch. Removing his hand from her head, he turned around, about to stand. However, he felt something wrap around his waist, as if begging for him not to leave. Widening his eyes, he looked down to see that Winry was the one doing this. He smiled and blushed slightly at the close contact and at what he'd do next.

Kicking off his combat boots, he crawled into bed with her, putting his hands on her own. The young Rockbell snuggled into his back as Edward held her tightly. He mumbled her name before he, too, drifted off into total darkness.

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

The next morning, Winry was the first to awake. Her eyes fluttering open, she sat up on her knees and smiled slightly. The strap of her night gown hung below her shoulder as she looked out the window. She had slept so well last night that she couldn't believe it. She heard something next to her moving and looked down. Her eyes widening, she was surprised to see Edward lying next to her, sleeping peacefully.

Unsure of how real the situation was, she rubbed her eyes and looked down again; he was still there, his golden hair slightly messy from sleep. She smiled and lay down next to him once again, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I'm so glad you're OK, Ed…" she murmured to him sweetly as she nuzzled her nose into the back of his warm neck. "I worry about you so much," her grip on him intensified. This, in turn, caused Edward to put his own arms on hers as he snuggled his face into the pillow.

"Winry," she heard his ragged, husky voice whisper her name contently. Smiling, the Rockbell cuddled her face into the crook of his neck, giving him a small and sweet kiss that allowed a smile to play on the Alchemist's lips.

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the pretty short chapter :P Anyway, please R&R, no flames ;) thanks!


	4. Just A Little Longer

_**Never Too Late**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own _FMA_ or the Song _Never Too Late. FMA_ Belongs to Hiromu Arakawa and the Song Belongs to Three Days Grace.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Violence, Blood, Bad Language, and Angst.

**A/N: **…mer

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

_Damn Edward, _Winry thought as she was being escorted to a room in a hospital by a military officer. In her right hand she held a large, red toolbox while the man at her side explained what had happened. Apparently, Edward had gotten into a scrap during his last mission, which was just a few days ago, and had gotten his arm messed up in the process. He'd also hurt himself in that mission, seeing as _he_ was the one Winry was visiting in the hospital.

Eventually, the two made it to the room. The military official dismissed himself and Winry glared at the door before her. Sighing, she finally decided to enter. Grabbing the silver knob and turning it, the door opened and she stepped in. Inside, her eyes immediately landed upon the Elric on the patient bed. He smiled at her cheerfully. She could tell he was trying to get out of the trouble he was undoubtedly in.

"Hey, Win, nice to see you!" his voice was cheerful and happy. That was what obviously gave away that he knew that he'd be in a dilemma. The Rockbell glared at him heatedly and walked up next to his bed. Dropping her toolbox, making Edward flinch from the loud crash, she sent deadly daggers in his direction. Edward seemed to grow small as a fire behind her eyes seemed to grow large with every passing second. He grimaced as he prepared himself for the verbal abuse.

"I can't believe you, Ed!" she scolded. Edward slouched, upset. Winry continued. "I just upgraded your Automail a few weeks ago! I told you to be careful with it, didn't I!? And what's the first thing you do? You trash it! I put a lot of work into that one, Ed!" her rant didn't stop there; oh, heavens no! Ed would have been lucky if it did. She went on and on about how it took her so long to get the wiring just right as well as having it formed and sized up just perfectly for him. She explained how long the all-nighters she had taken to make it had felt so much longer than usual. Finally, Edward intervened.

"I think it was just an Automail failure, Winry." He truly should've kept his mouth shut for those nine simple words made a fire grow in Winry's stomach. Had he kept quiet, he _truly _would've been lucky.

"AUTOMAIL FAILURE!?" She demanded at him as the Alchemist suddenly grew very small at her outburst. "My Automail does_ not_ fail, Edward! If anything caused this, it was_ your_ recklessness!" she turned around and crossed her arms while pouting. Ed, after recovering from her scream, looked back to her and sighed. How he hated it when she screamed at him, especially when she blamed things on him. It made him feel like…he wasn't good for anything but making stupid mistakes.

"You're probably right, Winry," he said miserably, causing the Rockbell to look over her shoulder at him. Her eyes fell sympathetically at him. He continued. "I'm really sorry, Winry…I just…wasn't thinking…" he mumbled as he looked out the window. Winry noticed that he suddenly had a very distant look in his eyes. She turned around once again to face him, a worried look across her young features.

"Edward?" she asked softly. "Is something wrong?" she asked quietly, suddenly feeling sorry for him. She wondered if she had made him feel bad by blaming him for the Automail. The Alchemist shrugged lowly. He lowered his head and paused for a few minutes.

"Yeah, I guess…I just feel bad for not listening to you…" he looked back to her and forced a false smile on his lips. Winry held an arm to her chest; she knew that smile and it suddenly tore her up inside. Something was wrong. Something was wrong and he wasn't telling her what. She hated that they could often read each other like a book but, when he wanted to, he could just as easily slam himself shut and put a lock, preventing her from reading what was going on in his head. She sighed however; it was an ability they shared at times.

"What're you hiding from me, Edward?" she asked quietly. This seemed to perk his interest because his eyes widened nervously and he started talking again, quickly.

"Nothing, Winry, I swear! I-I'm just really tired, that's all! I'm not hiding anything, I promise!" he had spoken so fast that Winry was unsure that he had said anything at all. She sighed and continued holding her arm to her chest. He could be so secretive at times that it bothered her and made her wonder what he was truly hiding from her at times.

"Fine then," she mumbled as she picked up her toolbox. Ed silently stripped away his shirt and lay down on his stomach with his metallic arm to his side. Winry grabbed a stool and sat next to the bed before grabbing his arm and stretching it out so she could work on it properly. Using a screwdriver, she removed the protective plate over his arm and began working on it. Until she finished, they would stay in complete and utter silence.

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

_Even if I say _

_It'll be alright _

_Still I hear you say _

_You want to end your life _

_Now and again we try _

_To just stay alive _

_Maybe we'll turn it around _

_'Cause it's not too late _

_It's never too late_

Winry came later that day when the Sun was about to set. She knocked on the door to Ed's hospital room, causing Ed to look up curiously. She entered as she faked a smile at him. Edward tried to smile back, trying to hide his anxiousness and slight depression.

"Hey there," Winry said, trying her very hardest to sound cheerful. "You feeling any better?" she asked as she came up next to his bed and held her hands together in front of her. Edward had that distant look in his eyes again as he shrugged and looked out the window again. That look…it chilled her spine as she had seen it once before…once…when he had burned down his home and left to become a State Alchemist.

"Little bit…they said I'll be able to go back home tonight," he stated, hoping he could cheer up Winry a bit. It didn't work, sadly; his voice sounded very sad and distraught. The truth was, he _was_ hiding something from his beloved friend and it was eating him up inside. If it were up to him, he wouldn't even tell her. However, he knew better than that; if he didn't tell her, he'd be hurting both of them. The guilt would kill him and he would leave Winry to wonder what was wrong. He wouldn't be able to live with himself, seeing as this one was a pretty big secret.

There was a long pause between them. It only lasted a few minutes but it felt like so much longer. The tension in the room needed a knife to cut it.

"Ed…there's something you're not telling me…what's wrong?" the Rockbell asked worriedly. The Elric stayed silent as he looked ahead and then hung his head, using his bangs as a curtain to hide his eyes from her. This caused Winry to widen her eyes slightly. He only did this to hide himself from her and to not see her face when he'd say what he'd have to say to her. He was scared and Winry could feel it.

"Winry…I'm really sorry…" his voice sounded small and saddened. "I…I got another assignment, Winry…but…" he was unsure if he should tell her, unwilling to scare her anymore than he had scared himself. She deserved to know, however; he knew that he meant a lot to her. If only he knew just how much. "This one's really dangerous. I have to hunt down a man called Greed; he's a Homunculus, or a false human. From what I've heard, he has abilities that make him near to impossible to beat. They gave me the job because, looking back on my history, I've been able to survive impossibilities…but I'm not sure if I'll make it out of this one alive," he confided to her. It was so difficult for him to admit that but…he'd rather have her not get her hopes too high that he might return when he wasn't even sure himself. Winry's ocean-blue eyes widened greatly at this news and she tried to fight off the tears that were forming behind her eyes.

"So, that's what you've been hiding from me, now, is it?" she mumbled to him quietly. Edward said nothing and kept his eyes hidden from her; he couldn't bear to see her like this, not before a mission as important as this one. "Damn it, Edward, answer me! Why did you hide this from me, you jerk! Am I not worth it anymore!? It's because of that isn't it? You just don't care about me _or_ my feelings, right?!" she ordered heatedly. The Elric said nothing, making her eyes go wide again. After a few moments, she shut them closed and tears finally fled from them.

"Well, fine! I don't care about _you _either!" she quickly turned around and ran out of the room, her blonde ponytail whipping behind her as she did. Ed's eyes, however, finally perked up at her words. He looked up to her.

"Winry, wait!" he called out as he reached out to her. However, it was too late; the damage was done and Winry was gone from the small room. There wasn't a whole lot Edward could do about it now. Knowing Winry, she was probably already out of the hospital and the damn officials wouldn't let him out until much later tonight. He sighed sadly and clenched his fists tightly. He wished he could at least not make her cry. He cursed himself every day for being the only person in her life that can make tears appear in her beautiful eyes. How he hated that fact about himself.

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

Edward walked home that night, his mismatched hands stuffed down his pockets and a sullen expression across his young features. He hadn't seen Winry ever since she had left him at the hospital and it worried him greatly that she may never want to see him at all. How could he possibly allow himself to hurt such a gentle and sweet person? She had never done anything but help him, ever since the beginning, and all he ever did in return was the opposite. He wished it wasn't true but, sadly, the last time he recalled himself making her laugh was just too long ago. It made his heart ache so much.

He sighed as the events of the day replayed themselves in his head, over and over again as they taunted him and made him feel worse with every second. The fact that he had told her didn't bother him anymore; it was the fear of not knowing if she'd ever speak to him again that made him feel so bad right now. That and the fact that he made her cry once again. Looking down to his feet, his memories of their childhood poured into his mind. They were so carefree and happy then; it scared him that, in less than one night, that had all changed.

He gave up his childhood the moment he decided to leave to become a State Alchemist; he was only twelve at that time. He clutched his eyes tight and remembered his metallic limbs, the reason he had left. They weren't just _anyone's _Automail and he could never say they were his; the rightful owner of his right arm and left leg was Winry, and she always would be. No one could ever replace her Automail. To Edward, it was perfect in every way. Just like her.

These thought clouding his mind only made him feel worse and that fear inside of him was gripping at him even harder. He thought his heart was going to stop from the nervousness jumping through him; he would be reaching the Rockbell home soon and he prayed to the God he didn't believe in that the first words he heard when he walked through that door wouldn't be 'get out of my life you sorry little shrimp! I _never_ want to see you again!' Another sigh escaped his lips.

He kept his head hung low and continued walking; eventually reaching the top of the most recent slight hill he was walking up. From his upper peripheral, he could see something flashing ahead. His curiosity taking over, he looked up with a somewhat confused look across his face. The sight was one that gave him nostalgia but made his spirits soar; a smile, a _true_ smile graced his features and the fear that was eating him up from the inside seemed to dissipate at this sight.

Winry was at her balcony, wearing her black tube top and purple overalls at her hips, leaning down on her railing with a gloomy expression on her beautiful face. With one arm, she was resting her head and, with the other, she was using a large lantern to flicker on and then off, repeating the process several times. She was signaling home, just like his mother used to do when they were younger so they could find their way back…back _home._ He smiled happily and he suddenly felt light, like something heavy that had been weighing him down had now been lifted off his shoulders. His fear was long gone and replaced with utter happiness.

"Winry," he uttered her name into the night as a stray breeze past by and flew away with it. His bangs moved around his face slightly as the breeze continued playing with his hair. He stayed still for a few moments before continuing his walk, which eventually turned into a faster run; he desperately wanted to see his friend again, just to enjoy her company, even if it's for the last time. He would take advantage of her existence; just sit with her and enjoy her being with him, just until he had to leave tomorrow.

_Just for today,_ he thought contently.

_Just for a little bit longer._

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

The next morning, Winry walked with Edward to the train station. They chatted somewhat and smiled, trying to take their sweet time arriving to their destination; they didn't want to separate from each other. Sadly, they arrived there soon and they both stared at the train with a saddened look in their eyes. They looked back at each other. A long pause was shared between them before Edward smiled at her, his golden eyes glinting in the sun. Winry gave him a confused stare.

"Take good care of yourself, Winry," the Elric said to her kindly. Winry widened her eyes and blushed slightly before smiling back at him in the same manner as him.

"You too, OK?" she asked him, silently content. Edward's eyes tensed determinedly and his smile did the same. He nodded doggedly once at her. Grabbing his belongings he walked to board his train. Before doing so, he turned around and winked playfully at the Rockbell, causing the girl to blush more. He turned around again and boarded the train. Eventually, the train blew its loud whistle before beginning on its way. Edward stuck his head out of his window, just as he had done when he was eleven years old, and gave the mechanic one of his infamous grins.

"Goodbye, Winry!" he called out to her over the noise of the train. Winry brought up her hand and waved at him. The train picked up speed and left, leaving the station completely. The wind played with Winry's hair before her smile faded and her hand dropped to her chest. She hung her head low, her bangs hiding her eyes from view.

"Goodbye…Edward," she whispered silently as a pair of crystalline teardrops simultaneously rolled down both her cheeks.

"Goodbye."

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

**A/N: **OK, sorry for the late update -nervous grin- I'm just glad to finally get this up ;) anyway, you know the drill; please R&R, no flames :D thanks! I hope you all like it so far!


	5. Strength

_**Never Too Late**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own _FMA_ or the Song _Never Too Late. FMA_ Belongs to Hiromu Arakawa and the Song Belongs to Three Days Grace.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Violence, Blood, Bad Language, and Angst.

**A/N: **Well, if my calculations and estimates are correct, this story will be coming to a close in the next three or four chapters :) I'm having so much fun seeing it progress and watching the video to get ideas and whatnot :D I hope everyone who's reading feels the same ;) Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

"Here's the only thing we can offer you for your assignment, Edward," Colonel Roy Mustang said this formerly as he sat at his desk and pulled out a manila file. Edward, who was standing in front of the desk, stared at the file curiously. Mustang tossed the document upon his desk, where it landed and slid about one or two inches before stopping right in front of the Elric. The Alchemist, of which, stared down at it before picking it up in his gloved hands. It wasn't very heavy and wasn't particularly thick, either; most would say it looked rather average, as far as files go.

"Sorry if it's not a lot," Mustang said suddenly, causing Ed to jump slightly before looking back to the elder man. "After all the rumors that have been going around, officers don't usually going around for trouble like that," he stated in his ever-formal voice as he brought his hands under his chin, his eyes closed. Edward looked back down to the file in his hands before opening it like a book and immediately reading the first page he saw. After quickly skimming, he closed the file once more and held it between his arm and torso at his side. He looked up to his commanding officer.

"I'm going to do a little more research myself before I look for this man; I want to make sure I can win in a fight against him if the situation calls for it," the young man told him sternly. The ebony-haired man opened his eyes, only until they were half-lidded.

"Do what you like," he told the Fullmetal. "Just get the job done without getting yourself killed and make sure to write a full report afterwards." Edward's aggravated shrug was heard; how he absolutely _despised_ writing those damn reports. In some cases, he didn't even write them, which later led to Mustang scolding him for not doing so. However, he looked back to the elder man, his golden eyes emotionless.

"Yes sir," he said, trying to hide his annoyance. Quickly saluting and then bowing, he promptly headed to the door before he heard the Colonel say something before he could even open the door.

"I hope you didn't make any promises," he said sternly. Ed's eyes widened and he turned to face his commanding officer once more. He raised a curious brow at the man.

"Promises? What do you mean?" he questioned, truly wondering why he would bring up such an odd subject at a time like this.

"If you don't think you can beat the Greed man, then you're as good as dead, Fullmetal," the Flame Alchemist said as he looked up into Edward's golden orbs from across the room. "You can't exactly keep a promise if you're dead, now can you?" he asked, raising an ebony brow at the boy. Edward thought for a while and suddenly remembered Winry. Although he hadn't made any promises to her, he had made a promise to himself on his way to Central; he would come back to her alive, no matter what obstacle tried to stop him. What if he couldn't keep that promise?

"I haven't, sir" he lied silently and hung his head slightly. Mustang spoke again.

"Then find a reason to stay alive, Fullmetal," he told him.

"I'm sure _she'd_ be upset to hear that you got yourself killed."

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

Edward had done all the possible research he could on Homunculi. The file Mustang had given him was fairly the most effective in helping him track down the man, seeing as it gave some witness accounts and detailed information about what Greed looked like and some theories of what his motives may be. There was something that had certainly caught his attention about the man, however. Whoever he was, he was powerful and, for some reason, couldn't be taken out with normal blows. From what he had read, Greed called himself 'The Ultimate Shield' because of his strange abilities.

It was currently sometime in the middle of the night. This was certainly no time to be investigating, some would think, but Ed had a different mentality. The night was the best time for crimes to be committed; the shadows can hide things fairly well. He had gotten a few tips from a few who had encountered Greed and few who had previously worked for him. If his investigating skills were as good as he thought they were, the man would be found in an underground bar in Central called 'The Devil's Nest,' where many of his previous employees would meet him.

With his golden eyes glowing in the darkness, he walked coolly and collectively. He came up to an alleyway and, suddenly, the street lights turned on. He looked down to a paper where one of Greed's prior workers had written down the address of where to find the bar. He looked around and realized he was in the right place. It was in the further part of Central, just on the outskirts, some would say. Many surrounding buildings were chipped and some had graffiti about them.

"Interesting choice for a center of operation," he said, mostly to himself, before the young Elric walked into the alleyway. His face was stern as he took determined strides, trying to make himself appear tough and strong so no wise-asses would try anything. He had grown rather fearless since he was twelve and could actually put on an intimidating face. As he walked down the alley, he could feel the gazes of all the misfits that lined up on the both sides.

Some included older men with a well-built structure about them and faces that wanted to show intimidation. By Edward's standards, most were wannabes; their bark was for worse than their bite. Others included women wearing fairly skimpy outfits while most held onto a cigarette in their mouths and smoke floated away from the small stick. As he past, Ed could hear some women making remarks about him but he tried to pay no mind to them. The smell of cigarettes and liquor was stained all over, making him groan silently from it; he had never been interested in any of this crap and he couldn't understand why people would drink or smoke something with such a foul smell, only to get addicted to it.

He continued walking, his fists clenched tightly and his golden eyes filled with determination. Hopefully he would find this bar soon and he could find Greed or get some information and get the hell out of this place. Hanging around too long could lead to trouble and he was only looking for one kind of trouble right now, and it didn't include picking a fight with an innocent. However, if they pick the fights, that is a completely different matter.

"Hey kid!" speaking of which, there came a wise-ass now. However, his remark made Ed's determined aura turn into an aggravated one. He looked to his left, where he had heard the male voice. The Elric immediately glared at the man that was using the shadows to hide.

"What do you want? And don't call me kid," he demanded from whoever had wanted to get his attention. A small chuckle was heard before the man finally showed himself. He was of a fairly large build, had brown eyes and low-cut hair of the same color. He was wearing a white tank top and jeans.

"Kind of dangerous for someone your age to be hanging around a place like this, don't you think?" the man asked in a husky, deep voice, obviously trying to scare the Alchemist. He failed miserably; Edward's eyes became serious and he stared at the man for two seconds before looking ahead and continuing his walk. He wasn't about to waste his time on some bastard who probably wanted to beat him for his money or something; he had bigger problems to deal with. However, his defiance only angered the man.

"Where the hell do you think you're going!?" he demanded. Edward stopped and looked back to the man.

"Sorry, pal," he said sarcastically. "But I can't play with you right now; unlike you, I have business to attend to that doesn't involve a deal or gamble gone wrong." He looked ahead and kept walking. The man growled lowly, apparently offended by what the young man had told him. Then, fueled by his anger, he ran towards the teen at full speed, ready to whack his blonde head unconscious and take what he wanted. Ed stopped and grinned slightly.

"Fine then," he mumbled as he looked over his shoulder with glowing, cynical eyes. "Your loss." Just as the man was about to close in on him, Edward quickly spun around and punched the man, harshly, in his jaw with his gloved metallic hand. He sent the man flying onto his back on the ground as a few teeth fell on the ground before him, most of them blood-drenched. The man lay unconscious from the blow and Edward continued walking.

F—M—A

The Fullmetal soon arrived to the bar called 'The Devil's Nest.' He sighed as he walked down the steps into the underground bar. When he walked in, his eyes and nostrils burned from the smell of nothing more than pure liquor and smoke, far worse than what he had encountered outside. The place looked more like a lounge than a bar, with men on sofas while women nearly threw themselves at them. Apparently, the manager noticed Edward and glared.

"Hey, how old are you!?" the man demanded. Edward quickly looked to the man with thinning brown hair, a thick mustache and thin eyes. As he was looking at the manager, he also felt the gazes of everyone in the room on him. He swallowed a minor lump in his throat before speaking.

"I'm only sixteen but I'm not here to buy anything," he clarified seriously. The manager's glare only intensified.

"Then what _are_ you here for? I don't hire kids." Edward twitched slightly at that comment.

"I'm not here for a job…bastard," he muttered the last remark to himself. "I'm here on government business," he clarified, crossing his arms over his chest heatedly.

"Government business? What the hell are you talking about, kid?" the elder man asked, causing another twitch on Ed's face.

"I'm a State Alchemist and I'm looking for someone." It was silent for a few moments before everyone in the room broke into laughter. Ed's eyes widened nervously and angrily at this. "What?!" he demanded irately. The manager was the one to reply.

"_You're _a State Alchemist!? You're just sixteen! What proof could you _possibly_ have!?" his voice was mocking, making Ed feel more annoyed. However, he quickly replied the man's question by stuffing his left hand down his pocket and pulling out the infamous silver watch that every State Alchemist is issued. The room fell silent upon seeing the silver as they simply stared in awe.

"Proof enough?" Edward muttered as his golden eyes narrowed venomously on the man who dared to question his status. The man could do nothing but stare in disbelief at the watch this _kid_ had. How could someone as young as him get his hands on _that?_ Unless…

"My name is Edward Elric!" The manager had hoped that wasn't the case. "I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist! Now," he stuffed the watch back into his pocket before continuing. "If you don't give me the information I need, I'll be sure to report this place to the officials! It'll fall under the _military's_ custody…besides, I'm sure they'll be interested in a place that's probably dealing illegal drugs." His voice was dark and threatening and the man was trembling at the seriousness. It stayed silent and Edward grinned triumphantly.

"Good," he said as his hands went to his hips and his smile widened. "Now then…listen up, everyone!" his voice became serious again as he looked around the room, making sure he had every person's attention. "I'm looking for a man who calls himself Greed; if _anyone_ has any information about this man or perhaps has seen him, speak up now!" He was loud and demanding as he waited for someone to start talking. It was silent.

The young Alchemist sighed, obviously displeased. "OK," he muttered. "We'll do this the hard way." He clapped his hands together and then pulled them away, keeping his flesh hand over his metallic one. This, in turn, caused sparks of blue electricity to fly around his Automail arm before a blade formed from the protective plate, ripping his white glove and leaving the pieces to fall onto the ground before his feet.

"I'll ask again," he said, this time more threateningly. "Whoever knows or has any information about this man, speak up _now!_" his angered voice bellowed throughout the lounge as people stared at him, frightened. Finally, a brave soul spoke.

"I know about Greed, Fullmetal," Edward looked to his right and his eyes, glaring, eyes landed on a man who was sitting on the sofa. He looked fairly young but was skinny and looked somewhat malnourished for his age.

"Tell me everything you know," Edward demanded as he took a few steps towards the man. Nervously, he stared into the golden orbs that were digging a hole straight through him.

"Well, sir, he usually comes here every evening with his gang for a few drinks and they talk. He hasn't come by today, however," the young man explained silently and shakily. This didn't ease Edward's tension, though; he wasn't about to stay here and wait for the bastard to show up. Groaning, he looked to the ground.

"Give him a message if you see him, then," Edward said a she looked up again. Everyone in the bar waited for him to speak again and say what he needed to say. Most of them were just praying he would leave soon because the blade he possessed was beginning to scare the hell out of them.

"Tell him the Fullmetal Alchemist is looking for him." With that being said, he clapped his hands once more and transmuted his arm back to normal and left through the doors and back outside. As he was walking, another man hiding in the shadows caught his attention.

"They're all pretty pathetic aren't they? Can't even answer a simple question as to the whereabouts of _one_ person," the man said his voice deep and intimidating. Edward stopped and looked to the man but only saw a shadow that was hiding him. With the little light of the moon, he was, however, able to see the man's legs from the knees down. From what he could see, he was wearing leather pants and boots with the front part slightly upturned.

"I don't expect his whereabouts," Edward clarified sternly. "They're just citizens; I'm sure the man I'm looking for wouldn't tell strangers where he is or where he's going unless they _need_ to know." The man looked up to the young Elric and grinned, although Ed couldn't see it.

"But still, you'd think they'd actually give a little more information instead of pissing in their pants just because they see a blade," the man said as he continued leaning against the wall, making sure the shadows kept him out of sight. Edward looked ahead and then lowered his head. This night was getting interesting with every second.

"They say that they've only seen him," he told the stranger quietly.

"Yeah, I heard," the man replied, his tone never changing. "But, honestly out of so many people, you think one of them would've at least overheard something…right?" Ed's eyes widened at this before he scowled into the darkness ahead of him. Some investigator he was turning out to be; he hadn't even _thought_ that one of those idiots in there may have heard anything that Greed would've said when he would be talking to his gang. All of them, even, could've heard something important, something that could help him get this case over with so he could just go back home where he belongs. Sighing, he spoke.

"Thanks…if you heard what I said in there,"—"I'll be sure to give that Greed guy your message," the man interrupted sincerely. Edward nodded once before stuffing his hands down his pockets and walking out from where he had originally entered the alley. The man who had been leaning on the wall waited until the teen had disappeared into the darkness to get off the wall and walk out under the light of the moon. His thin purple, snake-like eyes scanned the young man before he put his own hands in his pockets.

The man had long legs, and seemed to be wearing a skin-tight deep-blue shirt beneath a darkish, green vest with thick white fur at the collar. He smiled as he watched the young Elric walk away, his sharp teeth glinting slightly.

"Edward Elric…Fullmetal Alchemist," he mumbled quietly as his smile widened. "Consider your message delivered…but I won't be facing you just yet…" he said, obviously thinking aloud and to himself. "You must've threatened few people to find out that I'd be here…I made them all swear not tell a soul…" he said, now upset at his past employees for selling him out like this. "Oh well," he mumbled. "I'm sure there's someone you really trust in your life." A cynical grin appeared on his features.

"They'll have to pay for what my workers have done."

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

**A/N: **If you don't know who the new guy is, I feel sorry for you XD anyway, you know very well what you need to do; R&R, no flames ;) thanks!By the way, sorry for the OMG seriousness of this chapter XO I wanted to show how much Ed's strength has improved since he was younger and I wanted this chapter to tie in with the next, really tie in. For example, the last line there, it basically means that, whoever it is that Ed cares for, that person will pay the price for what his previous workers have done (giving away his location.) If anybody has seen the vid that this is based off, you know where I'm going with this ;)


	6. Weakness, Pt I

_**Never Too Late**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own _FMA_ or the Song _Never Too Late. FMA_ Belongs to Hiromu Arakawa and the Song Belongs to Three Days Grace.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Violence, Blood, Bad Language, Angst, and Suggestive Themes.

**A/N: **This is going to be a fun chapter :D

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

It had already been at least a whole week since Edward had visited the underground bar known as _The Devil's Nest_ and he was no closer to finding the Homunculus, Greed. He sighed as he walked through the streets of Central, his hands stuffed down his pockets. It had been a whole damn _week;_ how could Greed not show his face to him!? He was growing very irritated with this assignment and just wished it could be over with. As he was walking, he suddenly passed by a phone booth. Figuring he had nothing better to do to at the moment, he walked over to it and pulled out a few nickels. Slipping them into the coin slot, he began dialing a number before putting the phone to his ear and waiting for someone to pick up.

As he was waiting, a tall fellow with spiky hair and a darkish green vest with white fur about the collar came up and leaned his back against the glass of the phone booth. Ed looked over his shoulder to the man but paid him no mind as he leaned his own back against the glass and continued waiting. Soon, the ringing ceased and a female voice greeted him.

"_Good morning, Rockbell Automail, Winry Rockbell speaking; how may I help you?"_ Edward smiled upon hearing his friend's voice. He never usually called her; she was going to be surprised to hear his own voice.

"Good morning, Ms. Rockbell, how are you on this _fine_ morning?" he asked her back in a sarcastic yet playful manner. He heard a gasp coming from his childhood friend.

"_Edward!? Is…is it really you!?"_ she asked, obviously unbelieving of the voice on the other end of the line. Ed chuckled at the girl's surprise.

"Who else would I be, Winry?" he asked her teasingly. With his back facing the man leaning on the phone booth, Edward couldn't see the spiky-haired man grinning slightly.

"_But you_ **never** _call me…what's going on?" _Winry asked suspiciously. The Elric could just imagine her; she had one hand on her hip while the other held the phone to her ear and her face looked annoyed and wary of his actions. He smiled at this mental picture and wished he could be there with her.

"I'm here in Central," he began explaining. "I called because this damn Greed case is getting on my nerve and I thought I'd call since I can't find the sorry bastard. I hope I'm not bothering you," he said, his voice hinting with his aggravation. He heard Winry laughing slightly, making a smile appear on his face. Her laugh; it was so precious to him that he found himself smiling every time she laughed. He could just sit there and cherish her giggles and smiles without a care in the world.

"_No, no,"_ Winry said suddenly._ "You're not interrupting anything; today's been kind of slow, and, since you're not around, it's_** very** _quiet," _she teased in return. Edward smiled slightly and shrugged contently.

"Yeah, well, once I'm done with this assignment, I'll be back to bug you, don't worry," he said back in a playful sense while grinning to himself. He knew very well that Winry was just rolling her eyes at him and shaking her head.

"_Yeah, well, just be careful with_** my**_ Automail, alright?" _the Rockbell asked back. Ed nodded once before responding.

"I'll try my best," he told her as a small smile played on his features. They said their goodbyes before each hung up the phone. Edward looked over his shoulder to the odd fellow that was still leaning on the phone booth's glass. He raised a brow before taking one step and walking away completely. The man, of which, looked over his own shoulder to the young teen who walked away. His snake-like purple eyes glinted from behind the tiny black glasses in front of them and he grinned slightly.

"Winry Rockbell," he mumbled to himself. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind, Fullmetal," he said as he pushed up his glasses slightly before walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

Later that same day, Edward found himself wandering the nicer part of Central, where many people resided in houses instead of apartment buildings. He was currently strolling by a house that resided near a small forest. He had basically been walking around all day, probably hoping the he could find Greed or that he would stumble onto the Homunculus. However, so far, luck refused to be in his favor. The Alchemist sighed as he was walking alongside a wall to a building. Growling at the week's events, he continued walking.

He looked up to the sky; it was still fairly early, as the sun would clearly be setting in the next several hours. Huffing out a breath, he stuffed his mismatched hands down his pockets and kept on. It was then that he realized that the town he was it was fairly quiet; there weren't any people walking around and no cars were passing by. Either no one lived in this area or they were very good at staying inside or away from their home all day. All that could be heard was the chirping of birds in nearby trees.

As he was nearing a corner, he looked into the forest beside him; for it being so bright out, the trees did well to shadow the ground they grew on. The forest was dark with only a few stray lights streaking through and breaking its leafy barrier. If this was what it looked like in pure daylight, he wondered what it would look like at night. He turned at the corner finally and looked up to see a man sitting on the small, stone-made fence that bordered the forest. He was surprised to see him wearing the exact same thing that the man he had seen at the phone booth was wearing. He looked to the mans lower half and was also surprised to see that _exact_ leather pants and upturned boots that he had seen the night he was searching for Greed in _The Devil's Nest._

_Who is this guy? _Edward asked himself curiously. _Why do I keep seeing him everywhere?_ Apparently the man felt the young Elric's gaze upon him and he looked up to the blonde. Once Ed's golden eyes stared into his purple ones, Ed's eyes widened.

_Purple eyes! _He thought as he suddenly remembered the file that Mustang had offered him. In Greed's profile, the eye-color he had read stated purple. Could this man be the Greed he was looking for? Could he have honestly missed him so many times _already?_ The man stood up from where he was sitting and, from behind his small, black glasses, he stared into Ed's golden orbs with his violet ones.

"Edward Elric," he said suddenly, making the Alchemist's eyes widen again. "That's right, I know your name and I also know you're looking for me," he stated as he put a hand to his hip. Edward glanced to the man's hand and noticed the crest on his hand that was tattooed in blood-red. He glared suddenly.

"Greed," he muttered as his muscles tensed; his legs spread wider apart and his hands clenched, tightly, into fists. "How long have you known that I was looking for you!?" he demanded angrily. The Homunculus grinned at the teen.

"A week now," he replied. Ed's eyes grew wide.

"And you wait until _now_ to show your face!?" he ordered through tightly-clenched teeth. Greed grinned at him.

"Tell me something, Edward, how did you found out I'd be at _The Devil's Nest_?" He questioned curiously. Ed raised a brow at the question but replied, nevertheless.

"I tracked down some of your old workers and people who had been previously acquainted with you," he explained. Greed laughed quietly.

"How did you get them to tell you where I'd be? I made them swear on their lives not to tell a soul," he retorted. Edward growled quietly and looked away.

"I had to threaten a lot of them, if you must know," he explained, obviously not proud of what he had done.

"Now tell me," Greed said suddenly, knocking Ed out of his thoughts. "Do you know a young lady by the name of 'Winry Rockbell'?" Ed's eyes widened at the mention of his childhood friend's name and he looked up to the man as a newfound fear began gripping him from all-over.

"How do you know about Winry!?" he demanded heatedly. Greed laughed cynically.

"She was the one you were talking to today at the phone booth, right? Well, Edward, I just have one thing to ask of you." Ed's eyes perked with interest as a fire burned behind them with anger; what was this man planning with Winry? Greed continued.

"Do you think you can save her?" It was then that the fire in Ed's fire turned into all-out rage of flames.

"What did you do to her!?" he demanded through gritted teeth as his eyes narrowed on the man before him The Homunculus grinned cynically before speaking.

"It's not what I did to her," he replied as his eyes grew wide in a maniacal manner. "It's what I'm_ going_ to do to her if you can't save her!" Before Edward could blink, the man was already running towards him. "And if you can't wake up…for her sake, I hope you can take a punch!" suddenly, his fist changed from flesh to something rock-hard and seemingly dark-blue in color, almost like the skin-tight shirt he seemed to be wearing. Before Edward could counterattack, however, Greed's fist connected with his soft, facial flesh.

Edward's golden orbs shrank in size and his eyes went wide. He went flying from the impact and landed on his back a few feet in front of Greed. The Sin walked up to him, grinning cynically. Edward looked up to him with what little consciousness he had left in him. He was shrugging silently as he looked up to Greed.

"Win…" he mumbled. "Win…Winry…" those were his last words before his head fell and he drifted into complete darkness. Greed smiled triumphantly before bending down and picking up the Elric over his shoulder. He then walked over and stepped over the stone fence and stepping into the dark forest. He found a dark spot where the shadows would hide him well until he awoke and dropped the Elric's body onto the grassy ground. He then pulled a small, white paper out of his pocket and dropped it in front of the Elric's face.

"I'll give you one chance, Fullmetal," he stated with his hands to his hips. "When you wake, I should be back with your little girlfriend." He began walking away from the teen's body so he could use his time to find Winry and kidnap her. "If you don't come, I'll be sure to give her the 'special treatment'." He laughed as he stepped out of the forest and made his way towards the train station.

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

Night was now getting ready to take over Resembol. Winry was surprised as she was walking home from doing a few errands. The sunset, however, was calm and peaceful as crickets chirped in the grass nearby as they waited for the stars and moon to form completely. She sighed sadly as she remembered the many times she and Edward had watched the Sunset together as children. His call from this morning had made her happy and grateful to hear that he was alive and well but, now, she felt miserable. If Edward had been gone for a week and still hadn't found anything about his assignment, how much longer would he take? Another week? A month? A year!? Two years!? It was so annoying to have her best friend always gone for some stupid military assignment.

The fact that she worried about him so much only made things so much worse. Not to mention, the fear that was gripping her from her core only made her worry for him grow. The fear, being, that he could be killed at any moment and she wouldn't know about it until God only knows when. She didn't want to hear about that but it was constantly nagging at her from the back of her head. Considering the reality that he never called her only made things worse for her. She never knew where he was and she never knew if he was OK; for all she knew, he could dead at this very moment!

She forced that thought aside and held herself as she continued walking. However, as she kept walking, she suddenly saw someone crossing her path. She looked up to him; he was fairly tall and had long legs covered in leather pants, much like Ed's, except this man's shone green instead of white. He was wearing boots with upturned toes and a green vest with white fur at the collar. His hair short and spiky and seemed to be brown in color and he was staring at her with snake-like purple eyes. It was silent for a few moments between them.

"Winry Rockbell?" the man questioned suddenly, his voice dark and intimidating. The Rockbell gasped silently and took a tiny step back from him.

"Yes, that's me…who-who're you?" she asked back nervously. She tensed when the man grinned at her.

"Maybe you've heard of me from your friend, Edward Elric," he said, making Winry's interest perk.

"Edward?" she asked, somewhat hopefully. The man went on.

"My name's Greed, Ms. Winry," the Homunculus said, trying to sound formal. However, at the introduction, Winry's eyes widened greatly.

"G-Greed!? You…you mean the guy Ed's looking for!?" she asked, her voice shaky as she took another step back. Her fear made Greed's grin widen.

"That's right," he said in an evil tone. "Now, if you don't mind," he began running towards her. Winry gasped silently and quickly ran in the opposite direction. However, she barely took six steps before the Sin jumped up, high, into the air and landed expertly in front of the girl. Out of God only knows where, Winry pulled out her wrench and whacked the man across the face with it. She looked up, expecting his eyes to spin from the pain. But, instead, his head, which was facing the direction she had whacked him in, now turned to face her once more, cracking loudly in the process. Winry's eyes widened and her fear gripped her so tight, she could barely move.

"Sorry, babe," Greed said. "I'm not like other guys." Winry quickly turned around to run but Greed caught her by her waist and covered her mouth and nose with his other hand. The Rockbell struggled to get free from his powerful grasp but failed. She tried to remove his hand from over her nose so she could breathe but, again, she failed. Within just a few moments, she began to lose complete consciousness as her lungs begged for oxygen. However, air never came and Greed let her fall to the ground, unconsciousness.

_Edward sure knows how to pick them, _Greed thought to himself._ Quite the fighter she is. _Pushing the thoughts aside, he picked her up over his shoulder, grabbed her wrench and headed back to the train station; he would have to sneak a ride back to Central.

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

**A/N: **Why do I feel like I'm taking my sweet time with showing the lyrics? T-T Stupid me, making everything so damn long DX oh well, I hope you guys like this chapter ;) I'll be getting to work on the next chapter as soon as get a few reviews so, please, feed the hungry author and _please_ R&R, no flames ;) thanks.


	7. Weakness, Pt II

_**Never Too Late**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own _FMA_ or the Song _Never Too Late. FMA_ Belongs to Hiromu Arakawa and the Song Belongs to Three Days Grace.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Violence, Blood, Bad Language, Angst, and Suggestive Themes.

**A/N: **THE CHAPTER YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!! :D

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

His eyelids fluttered slowly open but he was only met with more darkness. Groaning and shrugging from pain, the Elric managed to sit up on his knees and rub his cheek. The last thing he remembered was mumbling Winry's name as he stared into Greed's maniacal eyes; that was when the darkness then came to take him away. His hand slid up to his forehead; he had such a headache as he wondered where the hell he was. He looked around and somehow managed to adjust his eyes to the darkness surrounding him.

Luckily, the moon above managed to break through the leaves above and that was Edward realized he was in the forest he had been walking near earlier. The hand that was at his head now slid down his face and it went to the ground and he looked around. Further inspecting himself, he noticed that there was no real damage done to him. However, he did notice something on the ground before him that didn't seem to belong; a small, white rectangle. He picked it up and, realizing it was paper, he unfolded it, and read the words scribbled on it in black ink.

_You've got one last chance Fullmetal; are you going to risk it all to save her? _

_-Greed_

Below his name was an address and Ed glared at the paper and knew immediately what Greed wanted. Standing up, he crumpled the paper in his fist and walked out of the forest and back to the sidewalk where the Homunculus had knocked him out. Growling further, he shoved the paper into his pocket and began running in the direction of the address he needed to reach. Heart pounding loudly in his chest and his eyes burning with an undefined fire, his pace quickened and his eyes glared at everything before him.

"I'm going to save you, Winry," he said to himself doggedly. "No matter what…"

"I'm _going _to risk it all for you."

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

Edward reached the address in a matter of a few minutes. He was panting for breath as he stopped in front of the home Greed had asked him to come to. His heart was beating more rapidly now; from fear and nervousness both shooting through his body like two animals chasing each other to see which would tire out first. His eyes burned with anger and determination as he prayed that his Winry, yes, _his_ Winry, was uninjured; he wouldn't be able to live with himself if Greed had hurt her in any way. He walked closer to the double doors before him and managed to catch his breath.

Gently, he pushed the door to his right and it moved forward slightly. With this knowledge, he placed his hands on both doors and pushed. As the two separated farther from each other, Ed could see the scene and his eyes widened, with anger and some surprise.

To the Elric's _extremely_ great displeasure, he watched as Greed sat next to Winry, whose arms were tied behind her and her ankles as well, with his arm wrapped around the young girl's shoulders and his face rubbing against her cheek as he grinned playfully at him as if this was a game. Edward's glare intensified as he walked deeper into the home, closing the doors behind him before doing so. His teeth were clenched so tight that they were threatening to crack and the fire in the young Alchemist's eyes burned worse than any flame. Winry was staring at him, hoping he could get her out of this mess. Ed's eyes narrowed on Greed.

"Get. Away. From her," he muttered furiously through his tightly-gritted teeth and his eyes stressed from the incredible amount of rage flowing through him. Greed chuckled as he turned towards Winry, who panicked from his sudden action.

"What a noble guy you've found, huh, Ms. Winry?" he asked as he grinned to her. "Makes you wonder just how far he'll go to save you, don't you think?" his arm slid down Winry's shoulder and he then stood up.

"I see you came, Fullmetal," he said in an almost cynical voice. "Here I was thinking you wouldn't come to save your girlfriend." The Barry the Chopper incident reared its ugly face into Ed's as Barry's words suddenly rang through his ears like a broken record.

"_She'll be screaming _**your**_ name, praying for her precious Alchemist to come and save her." _A growl grew loudly in his throat; he wouldn't let that day repeat itself; he wouldn't let her get hurt again, not at the hands of this damn bastard. He would never leave her to scream for him to come and save her _or _anyone's mercy, for that matter; he knew he would kill himself if he did. Deep stress lines appeared below his eyes and he continued glaring as he put himself in fighting stance. His legs bent low as his flesh leg slid to his side while his arms came up in front of his body defensively.

His actions caused Greed's grin to quickly fade as his head lowered. Winry watched him as she sat on the ground, wondering what the man's next action would be. The Sin reached up and grabbed the collar of his vest with both hands. As he pulled it off, Winry was surprised to watch his skin transform; from the tips of his fingers, it began to change into a dark blue and, when it reach his face, he changed fully. His eyes went from being thin and menacing to being a little bigger and red in color all over, except for his pupil's that became white, while still maintaining their menacing look. Blood-red lines intercepted slightly about his body, stopping in some areas where a red circle could be seen. Winry realized that he wasn't wearing a skin-tight shirt; that actually _was _his skin. As his face formed, the glasses he had been wearing fell off his face from the transformation; his mouth had large fangs and sharp teeth protruding out of it. His glasses fell to the ground at Winry side and immediately broke as they landed on the hard tile floor.

Winry's eyes were wide at the monster that had formed beside her and she remembered what Ed had told her in the hospital; this man wasn't human but she couldn't even understand how he could be a _false_ human. Her eyes and body trembled as she wondered what ability his true skin possessed. Ed's eyes widened slightly as well but he tried to keep a cool head.

"I feel sorry for you little girlfriend, Fullmetal," Greed said, his voice darker and more menacing than before as his mouth didn't even move as he spoke. "She's going to watch you breathe your last breath!" He quickly ran towards the Elric after saying this. Edward grew angrier at his words and also ran forward. He saw that Greed was going to attack him with his newly razor-sharp claws and he used his Automail arm to block the attack. Unfortunately for him, however, he underestimated the strength the Sin's skin; Greed flung his claws and sparks flew as they connected with the metal.

The man spun around and, again, sparks flew while Ed kept his metal arm up defensively. The Homunculus clawed the metal plate once more and finally managed to rip it off of the bolts that were holding it so securely. Ed's eyes widened, unbelieving what just happened right before his eyes. Greed took this as an opportunity to punch the Elric in the face with his left fist. Ed took a step back and, before he could even recover from the attack, the man punched him again with his opposite hand. The Alchemist took another step back and he continued taking the beating.

Several feet away on the ground, Winry watched as her beloved friend was being beaten, punch after punch, and was still shocked that Greed had been able to rip off the protective plate of his Automail as it had been a piece of paper. She lowered her head as her bangs shielded her eyes from the horrifying sight before her and small, crystalline tears slowly slid down her cheeks.

"Edward…" she mumbled, praying he could somehow miraculously hear her plea for him to try and somehow just stay alive. After that one punch, however, she realized something very important and her sniffles grew somewhat as her tears flowed and her body trembled at the thoughts running through her mind.

_The world we knew _

_Won't come back _

_The time we've lost _

_Can't get back _

_The life we had _

_Won't be ours again_

Greed, after throwing his final punch to Ed's face, threw another punch to the underside of his chin. That one punch was so powerful that it made Ed go flying into the air. Several feet away, in front of Greed, before the Elric landed, he turned his body around and landed on his knees and elbows. He shrugged and groaned quietly from the pain. It now being more silent, he could hear Winry's silent sniffles from so far away and his eyes widened. His eyes tensing determinedly, he forced himself to his palms and tried to think fast.

_How can I beat him?_ He thought nervously as his eyes widened and trembled. _His skin is as hard as a rock…how am I gonna break through? He's going to kill me if I don't figure something out…damn it, what if I can't save Winry!?_ His eyes shook sadly at the thought of dying before his friend's eyes and leaving her alone to face Greed. Suddenly, the very Homunculus interrupted his thoughts.

"Did you honestly think you could beat me, Fullmetal?" he asked tauntingly as he laughed at the boy's sad attempts. "I'm _The Ultimate Shield_, what made you think you wouldn't die here tonight!?" he questioned, his mocking laugh increasing. He looked to the Alchemist, which was now struggling to get to his feet. "Say goodbye to your girl, Fullmetal," he said as his eyes narrowed on the young teenager. "This is where I say farewell."

Quicker than the blink of an eye, Greed ran to the Alchemist and went in to attack once again with his powerful claws. However, luckily, Edward quickly leaped up into the air, missing the attack completely, and landing, expertly, on his legs behind the Homunculus. His eyes narrowed as an idea formed in his brain. Clapping his hands and then pulling his hands away, he managed to transmute his destroyed arm into a long hand-blade. The main part of the arm would be somewhat weaker because of the amount of metal that went into the blade but, now, at least the precious wires connecting his nerves to the metallic arm were protected, as the formation of the blade had formed a thin barrier over them. If any of those little wires were to be disconnected or ripped, his whole arm would stop working and he'd die for sure.

Boldly, the Elric ran towards Greed himself and the Homunculus followed suit. When they met halfway, Greed tried to attack but Edward was able to swiftly move away and avoid the attack. Then, rapidly, he clapped his hands and got closer, placing his flesh palm on Greed's rock-hard stomach. A light formed from the transmutation and, before Ed's eyes, the Sin's skin seemed to crawl and Greed himself looked somewhat weak. He threw his arm forward to try and claw Ed's head off but the Alchemist hastily spun around while counting down from ten in his mind from the moment he had activated the transmutation; he was currently on number five.

However, those last five seconds were all he needed; after Ed spun on his heel, he quickly punched his Automail arm forward, miraculously forcing his blade straight through Greed's chest and stopping the Sin dead in his tracks, his arms reaching forward. Edward was surprised that his plan had worked but didn't show it at the moment. Winry had widened her eyes, tears still falling down her face, but wondered what would happen next as an unsettling silence consumed them all. For a few tense moments, Edward glared at the man while keeping his blade through his chest, right where the Sin's heart would be. Greed's red eyes were wide and nervous as he tried to breath. Blood slowly began pouring down Ed's blade.

Finally, once Ed was sure that he had won this fight, he pulled back and used his metallic leg to kick Greed off the rest of his blade. The sound of flesh slowly tearing resulted from this and the Homunculus took a few steps back. Blood droplets flew from the disconnection while it also drenched Edward's blade, small drops sliding down its sleek surface while others fell off the tip and sides before falling to the ground below. Greed's entire body trembled as his arms and face returned to normal. Suddenly, he leaned forward and vomited but, it wasn't blood or anything else; little crimson stones came out of his mouth and he had a sickly look on his face. Ed's eyes widened at this and he took a small step back and kept watching as he, himself, became slightly nauseated.

Afterwards, Greed's eyes widened as his arms wrapped themselves around his stomach. His eyes then fell half-lidded and he spoke with what little energy he had left in him.

"Not b-bad…Fullmetal…" he said through breaths as he forced himself to look up into the Elric's golden orbs. "Y-you transmuted…my skin…you made it weak enough," he hissed in a breath of pain and scrunched his face slightly before continuing. "Weak enough…to be penetrated…I didn't think anyone…could do that," he explained and then held himself more tightly before falling to his knees. Ed's eyes softened and he took a step forward. Greed laughed quietly in spite of everything happening and spoke again.

"I suppose…I should…Th-thank you, Edward," he said, calling the young teen by name. The Alchemist gave him a curious look.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"I've been alive…for…over f-four-hundred years, Fullmetal," Greed explained calmly. "I think…I've lived a full life…don't you agree?" he looked up to the young Alchemist with a small smile tugging at his trembling lips. "I suppose," he said as he looked down to the ground, his body still shaking slightly.

"This truly is where I say farewell." His grip tightened around himself and, finally, any part of him that was living ceased to exist; his body stopped shaking and breath no longer entered in his body. Slowly, he fell to his side, his body going completely limp as his violet, snake-like orbs closed. A small pool of crimson, red blood formed beneath his body. The Homunculus, a false human, Greed, the Ultimate Shield…was dead. Ed's eyes tensed and then clutched tightly. Once again, the Barry the Chopper incident was brought back to him; he had taken another life, another precious life. He tried very hard to force away his feelings but the sight of Greed's blood on the ground and the knowledge that the Sin's blood was on his blade made it very difficult.

How could allow himself to take another life? Something that was so precious and delicate to him? How could he take out, not one, but _two_ lives…the life of another being? Even if he wasn't human…Greed still _lived. _He tried his absolute hardest to force the thoughts aside and then he looked over to his friend, who had not said a word.

His legs shaky, he slowly began walking to her. Carefully, he brought his flesh arm up to his forehead and wiped the sweat from his brow as he breathed gradually through his mouth. He became slightly dizzy as his boots silently pounded on the floor beneath him and his eyes fell, half-lidded. Soon, he stood in front of Winry. Clapping his hands and changing his metallic arm back to normal and wiping the blood off of it, he fell to his knees behind the Rockbell. The hair on the back of her neck rose slightly at the feel of his breath on her skin as he began untying her ankles. His breath was sluggish and warm but she could sense his heartbreak and remorse.

Soon, her ankles were untied and Edward began doing the same with the ones holding her wrists. Once they were free, she immediately brought them in front of her and rubbed her sore and red wrists. Ed watched her, momentarily, with sad eyes before slowly crawling over and kneeling in front of her. Winry blushed when he suddenly, gently, grabbed her wrists and used his mismatched cold and warm hands to help her with her slightly injured hands. He kept his head down miserably, avoiding her gaze.

"Winry…" he mumbled, almost inaudibly, as he kept his hands and eyes on her hands and suddenly squeezed them gently but with sadness and nervousness. Winry sensed everything he was feeling; it was Edward's turn to blush and widen his eyes when Winry switched and grabbed his wrists in her hands. Finally, she managed to get him to look up into her eyes.

"Edward," she said to him. "You did the right thing; you heard what he told you," she said to him, her voice soft as she let him know that it was alright. "He lived a full life." Ed's eyes fell once more as he leaned his head down on her shoulder, his bangs hiding his eyes from her view. To try and further help him feel better, she leaned her cheek on the side of his head and rubbed her cheek against him, closing her eyes. Edward spoke softly now, once again.

"Then why does it feel so wrong?"

_This world will never be _

_What I expected _

_And if I don't belong…_

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

**A/N:**Finally got some lyrics up :) anyway, I won't bore you with my words; please R&R, no flames ;) thanks.


	8. I'm Sorry

_**Never Too Late**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own _FMA_ or the Song _Never Too Late. FMA_ Belongs to Hiromu Arakawa and the Song Belongs to Three Days Grace.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Violence, Blood, Bad Language, Angst, and Suggestive Themes.

**A/N: **Things are getting sad :( Poor Ed and Winry…

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

Ed had decided that, because they were in Central, he would rent out a hotel room for them to stay in for the night until morning. Currently, he and Winry were in their two-bed room; the Elric was lying on the green sofa that sat to the far left of the room, his back facing Winry. The Rockbell, of which, was on the hotel room's phone, calling back home to explain to her grandmother what had happened and why she wasn't home at such a late hour. Pinako scolded her granddaughter for being out so late but was comforted in knowing that she was in good hands, being with Edward, of course. It seemed that old woman was bothered by every other male that got near Winry but she trusted Ed fully with her safety and didn't even _mind_ that the two teens were alone in_ one_ hotel room.

After a few more moments of talking with her grandmother, Winry soon said her goodbye and hung up the phone. She then, worriedly, looked to her childhood friend and stared at his back. The small clock on the night desk between the two beds in the room silently ticked and tocked in the eerie silence between the two blondes. Winry immediately knew why Edward had been so quiet, she had known from the moment his hand-blade had pierced Greed's chest. She knew because she recalled this same silence from when they were twelve years old. For Ed, old feelings were being revitalized.

For Winry, however, her own realization from earlier came back to haunt her. Her eyes drooped at the thought but she knew she had to tell Ed about her decision. She knew it best, for both of them, but her heart ached, as she knew that she would be causing him even more pain. Her head lowered and small tears threatened to prick at her eyes.

"Edward?" she said softly. The Elric stayed in his current position but simply shrugged, indicating the girl continue. Winry stayed silent for a few moments, making Ed believe that she had chosen to say nothing. However, she surprised him slightly when she did finally speak. Lowering her head so that her blonde bangs hung in front of her eyes, shielding them from sight, she clenched her fists tightly on her lap, afraid of the Elric's response to what she had to say to him.

"I…Ed, I think…we have to end this…" she mumbled silently. This certainly perked some interest in Edward. His eyes widened and he sat up finally and looked to her, curious.

"Winry, what…what do you mean 'end this'? What do you want to end?" he asked her. He had a vague idea of what she may mean but he refused to take up any assumptions until Winry herself had answered him.

"_This!_" Winry replied strongly, her shoulders tensing and her fists clutching tighter. Edward heard her sniffle lightly before a pair of tiny, crystalline tears slipped down form her face and onto her fists. The Alchemist's eyes widened at her reaction and he wondered what was wrong between them. The young mechanic continued, still hiding her eyes from view. "Ed…I…I don't think…I think we have to end our friendship!" she blurted out, finally looking up to her friend with tears streaming down her face. However, Ed's eyes widened like saucers and his pupils grew small; how he had hoped that his assumption was wrong…but it was dead right.

"W-what?" he asked, unsure if he had heard her correctly. "But, Winry…why? I…I don't understand; why don't you want to be friends anymore?" he asked. He knew there were many reasons why Winry wouldn't want to be friends with him but…did she have to tell him _today?_ As if he didn't already feel bad enough, she had to go and tell him this.

"That's not it, Ed! Of course I want to be friends with you!" as a matter of fact, she wanted to be _more_ than friends. She blushed as she felt Ed's curious gaze on her. "It's just…Ed, I…I'm holding you back like this," she explained to him silently. Edward's curiosity, however, wasn't satisfied.

"Holding…me back? Winry, what do you mean exactly?" the Elric questioned her; his fists clenching tightly as he almost _begged_ her for an answer. Winry's shoulders tensed again and she looked down once more as well. She didn't want to be saying these things but she kept telling herself that it was for the best. If only in had felt that way, maybe this would be easier. But, sadly, the right thing to do is often the most painful.

"Ed…I'm tired of seeing you get hurt because of _me,_" she explained as she hid her eyes behind her bangs. Ed's eyes widened and he looked to the floor, clenching his fists even tighter. "Ed, I'm…afraid…" This perked some interest in Ed. He looked up and then stood and walked up to the young girl. Winry, feeling his person approaching, stood up as well and turned the other way, her back facing him.

"Winry, if it's your life that you're worried about, don't worry," the Elric said, trying to reason. "I won't let _anyone_ hurt you, I promise! If anything happened to you…I just know that I wouldn't be able to live with myself," he said softly. Surprisingly, he reached his flesh hand to her shoulder and tried to turn her around so that she would face him. However, the girl refused and simply turned herself around, angry and with more tears in her eyes.

"It's not _my_ life I'm worried about!" she told him heatedly. Ed's eyes widened, yet again and he felt his muscles go stiff. The Rockbell held herself tightly and looked away for what she'd tell him next. "I said I was holding _you_ back," she said. "I know that you'd always try your hardest to protect me…you proved that to me when you came to rescue me form Barry, even when I thought I was going to die…but what if you get killed when your trying to save me? What if something terrible happens to you _because of me?!_" she demanded from him, her fists clutching tightly at her sides. Ed looked at her, surprised for a moment, before looking away from those blue eyes of her and glaring at the floor.

"You shouldn't blame yourself…I'll always be there to save you because…because you're all I have left…"

_Even if I say _

_It'll be alright _

_Still I hear you say _

_You want to end your life _

_Now and again we try _

_To just stay alive _

_Maybe we'll turn it around _

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

Winry's eyes now widened at his words and they fell, saddened. "But I understand…maybe you're right…my enemies won't be able to hurtt me if they think that I don't have a weakness…I can't say I approve…" he looked up to her now, his amazing golden eyes full of sadness. "But if you think its best, then I have no say in your decision…" It stayed tensely quiet for a moment.

"I'll fix your arm for all your troubles," Winry said to him finally. Edward put his flesh hand over the area of his metal arm that now lacked a protective plate. "But I can't put myself in this position anymore,"—"No," Ed interjected suddenly. "I understand…I do…really…" he said dejectedly as he looked away from the girl and turned back towards the sofa that he had been, moments ago, laying on. Winry held herself sadly as she could feel the Elric's pain. But she couldn't just sit and watch him get beat up anymore, especially not because of her.

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

The next morning, Ed and Winry would spend some time fixing up the Elric's arm. Luckily, they were able to find another Automail mechanic that allowed Winry to use their molding equipment and tools. After paying the other mechanic for the materials, the two blondes headed to the train station. It had been very silent between them, as Ed had been mentally praying to the God he didn't believe that this was all just a bad dream and that he would just wake up soon. But he never did.

When they reached the train station, Ed and Winry looked at each other. Winry's heart ached from the great amount of depression she saw in her friend's golden orbs. She clutched her eyes tight and looked away from him; it hurt so much to leave him like this but, as she kept telling herself…it was for the best. She forced herself to move ahead with her shaky legs. Before she could board the train, however, she felt her wrist being grabbed and pulled gently by something cold. Her eyes widened and she turned around quickly, only to be met with the Alchemist's eyes once more. She looked at him curiously, awaiting an explanation. Before she could ask, he spoke.

"Winry, please…" he mumbled sadly. "Reconsider…I don't…I don't want this to end, especially not like this," he told her, his grip around her wrist tightening. Winry looked down to her wrist and noticed that he was holding her with his metal hand. However, as strong as his grip seemed, the Rockbell easily pulled out of it, making Ed's eyes widen sadly. The mechanic brought her hand to her chest and turned around once more.

"I'm sorry," she muttered and then quickly boarded and went off to take her seat. Edward found her easily and he felt his nails suddenly engraving themselves into his palm and his eyes tensing before closing and opening again when he spoke again.

"Winry, I'm sorry!" he yelled out to her, not caring who or how many heard. Many onlookers _did_ hear him and looked in his direction. Winry, however, perked her eyes interest and looked out her window. She looked at him curiously.

"What?" she asked curiously; she had not been paying attention and therefore had not heard him. She saw his body tense at her question.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled out again, tears threatening to break his barrier. However, when he spoke, the train's horn rang out loudly, preventing Winry form hearing his words again. The train then began moving and the sound of metal against metal was too loud for Ed to repeat himself. The train soon was out of the station and the Elric simply stood there and looked down, glaring at the innocent floor. He growled lowly to himself and his fists clenched tightly while his bangs hid his eyes from view.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

Edward returned, alone, to Central's Military Headquarters. From there, he went to the built-in library to get some peace and quiet to write his report on the Greed case that had ended only the night before. He might as well get it over with before Mustang chewed his head over for it. However, he felt it truly sucked that the Colonel gave no heed to personal feelings on those damn cases. This one was very similar to the Barry the Chopper case in the sense that he had to take someone's life. However, after that, he had lost someone very important to him. He sighed as he continued writing his report. He finished after at least an hour or so and then walked to Mustang's office.

After giving his commanding officer the document, he headed back to his hotel room to take a hot shower and try to wash away his troubles. However, it seemed that the water wasn't hot enough to do that. As relaxing as it could've been, his ordeal with Winry was still fresh in his mind. He stepped out of the bathroom wearing only a pair of blue boxer shorts and with a white towel drying his hair. Sitting down on his bed, he looked over his options.

He could continue with Winry's plan; never speak to her again, keep doing whatever job Mustang gave him and try to move on. He shrugged at the thought; he'd suffered enough, damn it, couldn't he get a break? The Alchemist could also resign from the military and go back home, permanently. If he did that, however, he would lose the privilege of being able to use the advanced libraries that belonged to the military. Not to mention, what if he quit and went home only to find out that Winry truly never wanted to see his face in front of hers again? Then where would he go? The Elric sighed sadly and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees while his palms covered his face. He was limited on choices, and each had their own consequence. However, another idea was soon thought of.

Last time he checked, he was, of course, a State Alchemist, a famous and well-known one, for that matter. As crazy as an idea as it may be…what if he faked his own death? It was simple; pick up a near-impossible mission from Mustang, a dangerous one that required man-power, and allow himself to be 'killed.' His body would never be found and he would change his identity soon afterwards. This way, no one would pay to much mind to him and he would keep his secret to himself. He would still have his State Alchemist pocket watch, therefore he would still be allowed into military libraries and certain facilities.

The only real consequence was one that caused pain to himself; Winry, even though she lived out in the country, would soon learn of his 'death' and he was sure she'd probably be happy to be rid of him, as much as that hurt him. He did recall her once saying that she didn't care for him. However, he would still be alive…he'd never be allowed to go near Winry again and would be left with only bittersweet memories of what they once had.

His golden eyes tensed doggedly but also sadly and his hands turned to fists. It was decided.

In a few weeks or so, Edward Elric would be presumed dead.

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

**A/N: **Wow…as sad as this is, this story is _still_ gettinggood XD anyway, please R&R, no flames :) thanks!


	9. Crash and Burn

_**Never Too Late**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own _FMA_ or the Song _Never Too Late. FMA_ Belongs to Hiromu Arakawa and the Song Belongs to Three Days Grace.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Violence, Blood, Bad Language, Angst, and Suggestive Themes.

**A/N: **Chapter 9 :D

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

17-year-old Edward stared at the scene from the shadows of a nearby alleyway. He smiled as his plan was falling into action. It was a bloody battle…everyone was killed; from some Homunculi to people who were planning evil towards citizens. Of these included a man by the name of Kimbley, an escapee from prison who used tattooed transmutation circles on his palms to turn humans into bombs. He had been working alongside the Homunculi, of which included two that went by the name of Envy and Lust. Both were worthy adversaries. However, the situation was perfect; there was blood and carnage everywhere, making anybody who passed by believe that everyone on that battle had died; including himself.

Hanging his head low, he walked deeper into the alleyway, allowing the shadows to make him disappear. He curtained his golden eyes with his bangs and pulled his braid over his shoulder and set it free from the small, black string that held it. His golden, blonde hair fell over his shoulders and he quietly continued on his way, just as he heard devastated screams behind him in the scene he had just left.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist is gone!"

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

_**1 Year Later…**_

Winry Rockbell, now 18 years of age, had been on her usual routine of working on Automail for customers when she got a phone call from Izumi Curtis's husband. He stated that she needed to come to his home as soon as possible, for there was something he needed to tell her in person. Winry asked the man if he could tell her what it was over the phone but he refused, saying it was of great importance. The Rockbell sighed and agreed, finally. She boarded the first train to the Curtis residence and arrived within a few hours.

When she stepped off the train, she then walked into town and soon found her way to the residence. Knocking gently, the door soon opened to a tall man with dark eyes and a brown beard. Winry looked up to him and smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Curtis," she said kindly. The man's expression never changed as he stepped aside and allowed the young Rockbell to enter. Winry walked in and looked around the home of Izumi. It was a very cozy setting, with photos hung on the walls and placed on the shelves in frames. There were sofas in the center of the room that were a creamy white in color with a table in the center of them with the same color and more pictures upon it.

"Please, sit down," she heard the husband say in a deep voice. She smiled and sat down on one of the sofas in the living room and made her herself comfy.

"So," Winry said as she looked up to the man who stood at the side of the couch she was sitting on. "How's Izumi?" she asked with a smile on her pretty features. The man looked down to her; his expression stayed serious.

"She's resting but she told me to tell you this as soon as possible…she thought that you might be ready to hear it today," he explained, his voice becoming somewhat sullen. Winry raised a curious brow at him.

"Ready? For what?" she questioned. Mr. Curtis looked away from her and to a picture at his side of Edward and Izumi when the Elric was training with the woman when he was younger.

"Ms. Rockbell," he said with his voice full of sadness and nervousness. "Several months ago…we learned of something horrible…something that has to do with your friend, Edward." Winry's eyes widened before she looked away; she missed Ed greatly, as it had already been two years since they had last seen each other. She wasn't ready to admit that to anyone, however; she ended their friendship and she now wondered if she should care about what had happened to the Elric. Even though she ended their relationship, however…she never stopped worrying about him.

"What is it?" the girl asked as she looked back up to the tall man. Izumi's husband sighed sadly and looked to the blonde mechanic once more.

"Winry," he began slowly. "I'm very sorry to tell you this…but Edward Elric was presumed dead as of last year." Winry's ocean-blue orbs grew in size and her breath got caught in her throat. Edward…was _dead?_

_But…it can't be…he _**can't** _be dead!_ Tears formed behind her eyes and soon pricked them.

"W-what?" she managed to choke out as her fists clenched tightly and her eyes dropped sadly.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Rockbell…he was sent on an assignment and his body was never found…he, himself, never came back to his commanding officer…he was presumed dead after several weeks of no one seeing any trace of him…" Winry's tears finally fled from her eyes at this and she covered her face with her eyes.

"He can't be dead!" she said sadly as she held herself tightly and clutched her eyes closed, more tears streaming down her face. "How…how could he die and just leave me like this…I can't believe he's actually gone." Her worst fear was coming to reality; it finally happened.

Edward was gone.

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

Later that day, Winry went off to visit Edward's grave. Mr. Curtis had told her that, because he was a State Alchemist, his burial was held in Central in the Military cemetery. His body was never found but a tombstone stood with his name upon it. She made it to Central and found her friend, Cheszka near the Military Headquarters. The two then went to the cemetery and walked around. There were a few officers there and the two friends asked where they could find Edward's tombstone. Just like when she was twelve, they were eventually pointed in the right direction and they soon stood before the gray stone.

Tightly clutching a bouquet of flowers in her hand, Winry was the first to step forward while Cheszka stayed behind her and respectfully stared down at the grave. Kneeling down before it, the Rockbell placed her flowers upon the grave, along with many other that had been there, and then read the stone.

_Edward Elric_

_Fullmetal Alchemist; determined, strong, and loyal, may his soul find peace on the other side. _

_1905—1922_

Winry sighed as she read the words upon the stone and lowered her gaze. She silently prayed for him, hoping that his soul truly did find peace. She remembered his face suddenly; his infamous grin and the subtle smiles he would give her. She smiled herself as she remembered this before hugging herself and thinking back to their childhood; they were so happy then. It seemed that their journey together had finally come to an end; she would never see his face again…she could never see his smile, which she treasured so much. Her hold became tighter as her memories continued forming in her mind.

As she lost herself in her thoughts, Cheszka suddenly heard a loud sound from above, like a struggling engine, and her emerald eyes widened nervously when she looked to what was coming towards them.

"Winry," she breathed.

"We have to move."

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

He sat there in the shadows as he leaned against a tree that stood near his burial area. He liked to come to his own grave to get some silence and just think. Today was a day like any other; he had nothing better to do and decided to sneak into the Military Cemetery and sit in his favorite spot, where no one could see him but he could see everyone. His hair, which he had grown accustomed to dying a darkish green, was beginning to fade back to its original gold. He smiled when he saw that the roots of his hair were changing back to normal; he took a great pride in the color of his golden hair but, ever since he was 'killed', he was forced to hide it behind the green dye he used.

The winds came around and played with his mostly-golden hair as it also ruffled the leaves of the trees surrounding him. He leaned his head back on the trunk of the tree he was leaning his back on as he sat on the grassy ground and listened to his own breathing for a while. After a few minutes, however, he was surprised to suddenly hear footsteps coming up near him. Making sure he was well-hid, he looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened at the scene taking place.

His childhood friend, Winry Rockbell, was walking up to his gravesite, with a bouquet in her hands while her friend stood behind her. His golden eyes increased as he laid them upon his blonde friend. It had been only two years…but she looked so amazing. Her blonde hair was up in a bun while she wore a white blouse with a brown jacket over it. She was wearing brown pants that reached below her knees and white two-inch high-heel boots. At her waist, he could see she had a brown utility belt.

Those two years had done her good; she looked so beautiful and he found himself staring at her. But she was at his grave, placing flowers in respect. He sighed at this; even though he could never speak to her again, at least he knew that she cared about him enough to visit his grave and even pay her respects. He smiled sadly before frowning and holding himself tightly. He looked over his shoulder once more and continued staring at her beautiful form, silently enjoying her presence.

However, since he was so caught up in his thought of her, he couldn't see as a large red jet suddenly came down towards them. He finally noticed when Winry's friend, Cheszka, suddenly grabbed the blonde Rockbell and pulled her out of the way. His golden orbs widened nervously as he stared at the red jet coming down in his direction. As strong as technology had gotten in the past two years, he damned the scientists who had decided to slack off with this _one_ jet.

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

"Winry, we have to move!" Cheszka yelled out finally as she rapidly bent down and grabbed the blonde by her wrist and then pulled her to the ground. The mechanic groaned in pain but was grateful as she watched what happened afterwards.

The jet crashed on the ground and slid on it, destroying several tombstones in its rampage, including Edward's. Winry looked up as it took out said tombstone. Her eyes widened and her muscles tensed as she stood up from the ground where Cheszka had pulled her.

"NO!" she yelled out sadly. She tried to run towards it but her friend grabbed her and held her back. "That's Edward's grave!" she cried out sadly

"You'll get yourself killed!" her brunette friend warned.

"I don't care!" the Rockbell yelled out as she tried to get out of her friend's restraint. However, suddenly, the beat up and destroyed crimson jet stopped as it hit a rather big tree; its speed had slowed down and the tree managed to stop it. She watched as the debris from the impact began to die down and she suddenly wondered if the pilot of the vehicle was injured. To answer her question, a man with brown hair quickly stepped out of the smoke, staggering and coughing from the fumes. Her and Cheszka immediately went to his aid and made him lay down.

However, the debris soon was falling completely and Winry could see another form. She looked down to the man who had come out of the debris only moments ago.

"Was there someone else with you?" she asked the man softly. He shook his head weakly.

"That jet has a one-man cockpit," he coughed out. Winry stood up and continued staring at the form. The debris finally died down and her eyes widened as she saw the form had golden blonde hair. There was only one person she knew with hair like that

_It can't be, _she thought, unbelieving. She held her fist to her chest and kept staring at the form as they struggled to try and get up. Then she remembered; Edward's body was never found. Was it possible that he was still alive? Anxiously, the Rockbell stepped forward until she stood in front of the person. It was a male with long hair, mostly golden. The young man managed to get to his knees and then placed a metallic hand on his sore head; Winry's eyes widened as she immediately recognized the Automail as her own.

"E…Edward?" she asked, her voice full of nervousness. The blonde jumped slightly and she noticed his muscles stiffen. He clutched his metal fist and silently cursed himself. Slowly sliding his hand down to his side, he forced himself to look up into the girl's blue eyes; the eyes that had haunted his dreams for so long. Once her eyes met with his, however, Winry's eyes grew again and she stared at him, shocked.

"Winry…I…" he didn't even know what to tell her. What _could_ he tell her, after all? He was supposed to be dead… he lowered his gaze away from her, ashamed and worried over what the blonde would do to him. Suddenly, he was knocked off his train of thought when the Rockbell suddenly knelt down in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly as if holding on for dear life. Ed rested his chin on her shoulder and he felt his eyes widen and his cheeks get warmer with every passing second.

"Edward…I can't believe it…you're actually alive…" her hold around him became tighter and the Elric heard her sniffle slightly at his side. Becoming nervous at this, he pulled her away and held her by her shoulders. He saw eyes already filled with tears and his eyes widened nervously

"Winry, ah, please, don't cry!" he begged nervously as his fingers pressed themselves into her arms more tightly. He continued watching her, hoping she wouldn't cry over him again…especially after so long. The mechanic looked up into his eyes and she laughed and smiled silently. Edward raised a brow at this. "W-what is it?" has asked with his voice still edgy.

"You're blushing," she told him as she felt her own cheeks begin to heat up. At her words, however, Ed's eyes widened and his already-crimson blush deepened. Even so, he managed to smile at her slightly as he watched her laugh silently.

"Winry…" he mumbled contently. He stood up and offered his hand to her. Winry looked to the metal hand before looking up to him, her smile growing. Gently, she placed her hand in his and the Elric carefully wrapped his fingers around her hand. Then, he pulled her up to her feet, accidentally pulling a little too hard and making her fall forward. To keep them standing, he took a step back and wrapped his arms around her waist while the mechanic did the same to him. Winry blushed but then immediately pulled him into her embrace once more while burying her face into the warm crook of his neck. Ed stiffened his muscles as he stared at her through the corner of her eye, obviously confused.

"I missed you, Ed…I thought you were gone…" the Elric allowed his muscles to drop as his arms stayed around her small form as well. It was gentle at first before his fingers once again pressed themselves into her flesh, brining her closer to him. It was when he realized just how much he had missed Winry the past two years; just how much he had longed to hold her so close to him so that he could literally fell her skin against his.

"Me too…I thought I could never see you again," he said as his face found its way into her blonde hair. They stayed like that for several minutes, hoping that time could stop in that one moment so they could stay close to each other forever. But Winry soon pulled away and looked up into his eyes, a smile across her beautiful face. Her hand slid down to his flesh one, making Edward smile and blush.

"Let's go home."

* * *

F—M—A

* * *

**A/N: **Raise your hand if you think this is over -a bunch of people raise their hands- WRONG!! XD I still got ONE chapter to go! :D I figured I'd add a little to the already-awesome story that this is based off ;) So, until then, please R&R, no flames ;) thanks!


	10. Never Too Late

_**Never Too Late**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own _FMA_ or the Song _Never Too Late. FMA_ Belongs to Hiromu Arakawa and the Song Belongs to Three Days Grace.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Violence, Blood, Bad Language, Angst, and Suggestive Themes.

**A/N: **Last chapter :) hope you enjoy!

F—M—A

Ed smiled at his beloved blonde friend fondly and, before he knew it, his hand had gripped hers in return and a blush crept onto his face, but he could care less.

"As long as I'm still welcome there, going home would make me happy," he mumbled to her, his golden orbs sparkling with an undefined happiness. Winry smiled at him sweetly, making his heart skip a few beats.

"Of course you're still welcome!" she told him but, suddenly, her smile faded and she became serious. "But I would like you to explain to me what's going on." Ed's eyes widened at her words and he even noticed that her hand had now slipped out of his. He sighed to himself and looked into her ocean-blue eyes, nodding once but unsurely. The girl forced another smile on her lovely features before wrapping an arm around his waist. The Elric smiled in return and did the same before the two blondes began walking towards the train station.

F—M—A

Once they had boarded the train, they sat together in an empty booth, facing each other. For a few minutes, as the train was departing, all they could do was sit there and stare out the window while glancing at each other through the corners of their eyes every so often. It was silent; awkwardly silent. All that could be heard was the sounds of the train's rails against the tracks below. Where could the two blondes begin, after all? It had been two years…one of them thought the other was dead and, suddenly…it was like he was _back _from the dead.

Both miscalculating, they glanced at each other at the same time and widened their eyes before blushing and smiling anxiously. Ed noted that Winry's smile didn't last very long and, soon after, his faded as well.

"W…Winry, what's wrong?" he asked her sadly, wanting to bring a real smile to her face once more; they just made her look so beautiful and he didn't want her to be depressed over _him_ anymore. The Rockbell looked up to him before sighing.

"It's just…I don't know what to ask you, where to start…or even if we can bring this back again..." she replied softly. Her words certainly perked Ed's interest.

_Bring this back?_ He questioned himself curiously. "What's that supposed to mean?" he voiced his next thoughts quietly. Winry looked up to him, a sullen expression across her features. Edward could tell that she didn't want to answer his accidental question. However, he wanted to know what she meant.

"I mean…what we had, our friendship…people change with time, Edward…" she looked out the window, watching the whole world pass by as tears threatened to prick at her blue orbs. "What if…we've just changed too much to be friends again?" she asked finally, causing Ed's golden eyes to widen nervously and sadly. He couldn't believe what he was hearing; it had only been two years, for God's sake! They couldn't possibly have changed so much that they couldn't hold up their friendship…could they? Now she had Edward wondering.

Yes, it had been only two years…but people_ did_, indeed change over time. He, himself, recalled his own personality changes over the years. When he was twelve years old, he was just a scrawny little kid who thought he could handle anything but, when the situation called, his life almost ended. Only a few years later, he had become stronger, more determined and less fearful of his enemies. The Greed incident suddenly played in his head; it wasn't the most _orthodox_ way of handling the situation but at least he had stayed alive and was a little braver.

_Maybe Winry's right, _he thought, his eyes drooping sadly. _What if we_ **have**_ changed too much? What if we just can't stand each other anymore? _Those questions scared him in _many_ more ways than one; he didn't want to believe nor accept that he couldn't be with Winry anymore; if he _had_ changed over the past two years, he would just have to change again…for_ her_ sake and his. Opening his golden eyes, he smiled at Winry brightly, causing the young woman to raise a brow at him curiously.

"That's impossible, Win!" he told her playfully. "We know each other better than anyone else! We couldn't possibly have changed so much that we can't be friends!" Winry managed to crack a tiny smile at his happy and playful optimism. She then chose to go along with it; she couldn't possibly bring herself to tear down his spirit when it was so high.

"I guess you're right…" she mumbled, the smile still on her face. Her voice, however, expressed her concern and how unsure she was. Edward tried to brush it off. After a few more moments of silence, Winry managed to ask Edward what had happened to him and why a tombstone had stood with his name upon it. The Elric looked up to her and shrugged silently before telling her his story.

F—M—A

When the two blondes finally made it to Resembol, the Sun was about ready to set. They boarded off the train in silence. Once Ed stepped foot on the stations floor, however, he looked around at all the familiar surroundings. The smell of the trains, the ticket booths, and the slightly aged floor beneath his feet; it brought back so many memories.

He continued following Winry until they were standing on the dirt trail that led to town. He took a deep breath and smiled at the crisp air around him. To say he was feeling nostalgic would be an understatement. Of course he had missed his hometown; those two years had been far too long. He then looked over to Winry; it had also been too long since he had seen her. He suddenly wanted her to hold him that way she had done when she saw him earlier today. He sighed as he figured it was nothing but a distant, hopeless dream; something that would probably never happen again.

He continued following the blonde ahead of him, passing through town and greeting the familiar faces he hadn't seen for so long. He smiled as they all noted how much taller he had gotten, and even told him so. Winry simply rolled her eyes at all of this; some things would never change, she realized. Eventually, getting out of town and waking on the dirt path that led home, the two blondes had reached a comfortable silence; a silence they both treasured greatly.

They soon stood before the two story, yellow house of the Rockbell's. Ed's eyes suddenly tensed sadly at his other memories; the ones that had caused him to leave Resembol in the first place. Lowering his gaze and staring at the ground, his fists clenched and he sighed silently. However, it wasn't silent enough because Winry's eyes widened curiously and she looked to him. She became worried as she immediately read the aura about him.

"Ed?" she said in her softest voice. The Elric looked up to her and forced a small smile.

"You…You go on…There's something I have to do." He turned on a heel after saying this and began walking, a frown taking the place of his smile.

"Edward…" The Alchemist looked over his shoulder a he heard his childhood friend mumble his name. Looking into her ocean-blue eyes, he saw worry and sadness, and a longing that he couldn't quite put his finger on. To reassure her that he would b back, he forced another false smile on his lips. He watched as the blonde Rockbell did the same, but the emotions in her eyes would not cease to exist.

Trying his best to ignore said feelings, he turned around and continued walking. Winry simply stood there and watched as he walked off towards wherever he may be headed, just as she had done more so many times before.

F—M—A

Night had finally taken over. The many stars above shone brightly while the crescent moon out-shone them all. The dark night sky contrasted greatly against Mother Nature's lights as small birds flew overhead to find their way home, while others were just starting their day. Crickets sang their song, which could be heard from all over, and fireflies were coming out to play.

Even as all this was occurring, however, Edward couldn't enjoy any of it at the moment. He was currently standing before his mother's gravesite, staring down at it with somber and saddened eyes. His arms were loose at his sides and his fingers refused to be clenched into fists. He stared down at the thing that had caused so much grief in his life and, the reason he had left his home behind so long ago, and even made him try and leave it all behind. It was so ironic that, the same thing that was the center of his pain was the same thing he still loved very deeply.

The Elric sighed in remembering his dear mother. His golden orbs would not tear away their undying gaze from the gray tombstone before him. His whole life had been ruined just because of what he had done to try and bring her back and, yet, he could only blame himself.

"Mom…" his voice was a raspy little whisper that was carried away with the passing breezes. Sighing once again, he lowered his gaze, finally, and shadowed his eyes with his golden bangs. He still missed her deeply, of course wishing she had never left him. But what was done was done; he tried bringing her back and failed; there _was_ no bringing her back. Everything had a beginning and an end; nothing lasted forever. Even the world's oldest rocks must someday crumble.

"Edward?" The Elric jumped slightly at the voice he heard behind him and quickly looked over his shoulder, his golden orbs meeting with deep blue ones.

"Winry," he said, obviously surprised slightly. "What…what's wrong? Why are you here?" he questioned, turning around fully to face and trying to hide his previous depression. Looking into her eyes, he could read her emotions as clearly as the Alchemy books he had read over the years. He once again saw the feelings he had seen before he had left the house. The young, blonde woman said nothing but held her hands together and stared at him, her azure eyes answering his questions.

Edward shrugged and let out a breath before looking away.

"You don't have to worry about me all the time, you know," he stated, trying to sound matter-of-factly but failing as his own emotions wanted to show.

"How can you expect me to not worry about you?" Winry replied, her voice low. The Alchemist's fists finally clenched and his brows tensed. Hissing out a silent breath, he forced himself to relax. He knew very well she couldn't help but worry about him but he just wished she wouldn't…it would ease his mind a whole lot more and…just because he didn't deserve to have someone as kind as Winry worrying over his sorry self. It hurt so much to know he was a sinner who shouldn't even be alive.

Edward looked back to Winry but widened his eyes for a moment when he saw that the girl was now standing right in front of him, hugging herself. He sighed and finally answered her question.

"I don't," he told her plainly. "I just don't think it's healthy to worry over one person for so long…" he added, huffing out a breath and looking away, his eyes tensing, trying to look annoyed as he walked past her, standing behind her and awaiting her comeback. He didn't have to wait very long.

"Yeah, well, it's not exactly 'healthy' to keep your feelings all bottled up inside of you either," she told him in a quiet yet irate tone of voice as she turned around to face him. Ed shrugged and glared at her over his shoulder.

"I refuse to argue with you in front of my mother's grave." It took all the willpower in his body for him to say that and then begin to walk away. The blonde Rockbell glared at him and silently followed behind him. The silence was tense as the two walked out of the cemetery but refused to go home. Edward made his way to a small hill with a tree at the top. Once there, he closed his eyes, crossed his arms, and rested on his shoulder on the trunk of the tree. Winry huffed out a breath and did the same.

"You don't have to follow me around," Edward told her coldly, as he obviously felt her presence.

"It's been two years since I last saw you," Winry retorted. "Just this afternoon, I thought you were dead." Ed's eyes widened at her words suddenly. "I really don't want to leave you alone…" the Rockbell finished, her voice fading into sadness. Edward looked over at her through the corner of his eyes before he sighed. He suddenly asked himself what he was so afraid of. Why wouldn't his hostility end? Even if he didn't deserve to have Winry being so kind, he should just be grateful that she _did_ care about him so much. Why couldn't he just…let her stay with him?

"Winry?" he mumbled suddenly as he stood upright and looked up into the sky. Winry saw him and then did the same.

"What?" she replied quietly. She was met with silence for a few moments.

"Do…do you hate me?" Winry's eyes widened at this question but, before she could answer, Edward continued, lowering his gaze and hiding his eyes behind his bangs once more. "Do you hate me…for always pushing you away when I should've let you stay around? And…for never showing any gratitude…? Do you…Do you hate me…for thinking that you wouldn't care of I had died!?" he asked, his shoulders tensing and his fists and teeth clenching tightly.

Hearing him hold back and restrain his voice from cracking just made Winry want to cry. But hearing him ask these ludicrous questions also made a fire burn in her stomach; a flame of anger.

"Edward, you idiot!" she yelled angrily, the Elric tensing further at her voice. Noticing this, she let out a small breath and forced herself to calm down. "How could you possibly think that I wouldn't care?" she asked him with a soft tone of voice. Edward simply responded by turning his head away from her and continuing to hide his eyes behind his bangs. When he didn't respond vocally, Winry decided to continue speaking as her prediction was unfolding and becoming a reality.

"You were right to stay away," she said to him sternly. Edward looked over his shoulder to her curiously. "And I was right to say we shouldn't be friends…" she said while tightening her hands into fists and looking away. Edward faced her finally.

"No, Winry…" he managed to chock out as he stepped forward. "Listen to me,"—"No!" the Rockbell denied him immediately and turned around. "You didn't come back two years ago…instead; you faked your own death and thought that I'd be grateful…"

"Winry," Edward tried to speak once more but the blonde interrupted him again.

"You stayed away two years ago…what's keeping you here all of a sudden?" her bitter voice demanded before she began to walk away from him. She barely took two steps, however, before having the Elric wrap his arms around her waist from behind while his face once again found its way into her hair. The Rockbell's blue eyes widened at this and her muscles stiffened.

_Maybe we'll turn it around _

_'Cause it's not too late _

_It's never too late (It's never too late) _

_It's not too late _

_It's never too late_

"What's keeping me here now…is you," Edward replied finally as his grip tightened and he brought her closer to him. "I want to fix everything I've done to you, Winry…if you give me the chance, I'll _show_ you that we haven't changed so much…I promise, I can fix this…I _can_ bring this back." The mechanic's eyes remained wide at the sincerity in his words. She allowed herself to bring her arms up to his and hold them tightly. "If anything," Edward continued quietly. "We've changed for the better."

A smile tugged at Winry's lips as she relaxed into his muscular and mechanical arms. What an amazing feeling; it felt almost perfect being in his arms like this…no…it_ was _perfect. Her eyes fell closed and, unknowingly, her voice mumbled into confession.

"I missed, Ed…" she said to him in a voice of contentment…and that longing that Edward couldn't quite put his finger on. "And I love you." The color in Ed's eyes grew small at this but he managed to allow a smile onto his lips. He pulled away from her finally, causing Winry to turn around and face him with a curious look across her face.

"Winry," he mumbled her name happily as his flesh hand went up to her face to cup her cheek gently. His smile faded. "Even after all I've done to you…you…you love me?" he asked as he came closer and put his forehead against hers. The Rockbell blushed as she realized she had just confessed her love to him. She pushed her embarrassment aside before quickly wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his lips into her own.

Although surprised, Edward easily melted into the kiss and returned the favor. His arms found their way around her waist again and his cheeks tinted with red. He figured he would take her kiss as a yes. After a few minutes of their lips and tongues interacting, they pulled away. Edward smiled at his beloved while, once again, rubbing his forehead against hers.

"I love you Winry…that's why, I know…" Edward whispered to her sweetly as his lips found hers again for a moment.

"It's never too late to fix this."

F—M—A

**A/N: **OMG, I FINISHED!! O.O It's a flippin' miracle!XDI'm very sorry to everyone for the_** HUGE **_delay but…I suffered writing block about halfway through writing this T.T anyway, I do hope you enjoyed, nevertheless. Please, R&R, constructive criticism, no flames, and thanks! Also, a big thanks to _Blueyedblonde, _right here on FF! ;D She's the creator of the vid that inspired this story and allowed me permission to write it! :D

Hope you all enjoyed! This story is _complete!_


End file.
